Searching for our Siblings
by Walker's Annoying Voice
Summary: After fighting Qilby, Yugo and the Brotherhood must face new threats, searching for the remaining dofus before they fall into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello again! WAV here! I see you have found your way to another one of my stories. (Good job ;D here's a cookie for you (::) )**

 **No seriously, thanks for checking out my story.**

 **This is the first chapter for a longer story I have in mind. As I'm an experienced procastinator, updates may be irregularly and may take a while... I hope you can forgive me!**

 **To explain some things: This story is set after season 2 and I'm ignoring the OVAs and going more in the direction of the manga. But this has nothing to do with the manga, it's an alternate course of events, if you want to call it that. Yugo and Adamai are 14 in my story, but I changed Chibi and Grougal's age to 2 or 2 ½ because I think that makes more sense.**

 **Okay, so on with the story!**

 **Oh, and I'm still poor, don't own Wakfu.**

 **Searching for our Siblings**

 **Chapter 1 – Letters and Portals**

„Don't lose your focus!"

Yugo gave an agknowledging grunt at Baltazar's comment and barely dodged a wakfu beam. Beam after beam he blocked with his wakfu shield, beam after beam he reflected with his wakfu sword, occasionally dodging one or two. The eight glowing wakfu orbs were shooting at him relentlessly. Yugo had been training for hours and he felt that he was almost out of energy.

'Gotta wrap this up soon.', Yugo thought.

He quickly redirected the next beam with his sword, directly at one of the orbs. Another two beams vanished through two suddenly appearing portals, just to hit two other orbs from behind. Yugo used this opening to quickly slash through three other wakfu spheres and hit the last two with beams of his own. Heaviliy panting he fell on his back.

„Well done, Yugo.", Baltazar said, floating closer.

„Eight is a new record, bro!", Adamai told his brother grinning. The young dragon had also just finished his training with Phaeris and had watched Yugo finish up his training.

Still panting, Yugo grinned. „Thanks. But now... I'm pretty much...out of energy."

„Then Baltazar thinks it is enough training for today. You have made good progress today.", Baltazar said.

„Adamai has also improved some of his dragon magic.", Phaeris added.

Adamai huffed proudly at the praise. Yugo had caught his breath a little and sat up to look at the three dragons.

„So we're going back?"

„Yes Yugo", Baltazar answered, „Baltazar will open a portal back for you. Rest well, young king. And until next time."

At this the white and red dragon opened a large portal with the Eliacube. But this potal was different from Yugo's. This one was black with blue circular markings inside – a dimensional portal.

Yugo got up from the ground and stepped up to the portal. Though before he stepped through it, he turned around and let his gaze swipe over the little planet- like planes of Emrub. He saw all the Eliatrope children in the distance. Soon after the battle against Qilby he had taught them how to play Gob-ball to pass the time a little and now you could practically not stop them from playing. Yugo smiled at himself as he spotted the make-shift fields and the crowds of kids gathered around them.

He wished he could get his people out of this dimension. But the world wasn't ready to welcome them yet. And he wasn't ready to rule them yet, as Baltazar had told him.

Adamai sensed the upcoming sadness of his brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

„Don't worry Yugo. We'll get them out of here soon."

„Thanks Adamai."

And with that Phaeris, Adamai and Yugo stepped through the portal.

Soon they found themselves on a hill not far from Alibert's inn.

***************LINEBREAK*******************************

It was evening when they returned. They said goodbye to Phaeris, who flew back to his cave. After the fight of the Crimson Claws the mighty dragon had taken up residence in a nearby cave at the outskirts of the forest near Emelka. He not only helped with Yugo's and Adamai's training but also with Grougaloragran's education. His help was very welcome because the now 2 year old dragon was as uncontrollable and... fiery as ever.

Yugo and Adamai raced home to the inn. As always, Adamai won – but only by a hair's breath Yugo would swear. When the brothers opened the front door to the inn they called home, they were greeted by Alibert's hearty laugh.

„If I give you seconds will you pay your tab?", the adoptive father, inn keeper and mayor of Emelka asked.

He was answered by a grunt. „You always know how to spoil good food."

At this Alibert laughed again.

„Ruel!", yelled Yugo and Adamai happily.

The old Enutrof turned to the door and was instantly tackled to the ground.

Ruel chuckled and hugged his friends.

„Yugo, Adamai! It's so good to see you. How long has it been? Nine months?"

„Ten months, Ruel.", Yugo corrected laughing.

„Yeah. Have you lost track of time counting all your kamas?", Adamai added chuckling.

Ruel's face fell a little as he answered sarcasticaly: „Ah, how I've missed your jokes."

Alibert and his two adoptive sons laughed at their friend.

„Ah, that reminds me!", Alibert exclaimed as he started rummaging behind the bar, „Yugo, a letter arrived for you this afternoon."

Alibert handed Yugo a letter made from a big green leaf. Yugo's name was neatly written on the front. He didn't need to open it to know who sent it.

„It's from Amalia!", he said and his grin broadened. Ruel and Adamai grinned knowingly.

Although Yugo hid his feelings for the Sadida princess expertly, his brother and oldest travel companion had quickly caught on. As had Evangelyne. (She was just observant like that.) The only ones from the Brotherhood who didn't know were Grovey and Amalia herself.

„I bet it's a love letter.", Adamai snickered.

Yugo blushed a deep red and shot his brother a glare – which earned him a laugh from his friend and family.

The Eliatrope opened the letter and read quietly. His brows furrowed. This caught the other's attention.

„And? What's it say?", Adamai asked curiously.

„She's calling a meeting of the Brotherhood. Someone broke into the palace and into the room where the Eliacube was kept. Nothing was stolen, obviously, but she has a bad feeling about the whole thing."

The brothers looked at each other. That didn't sound good.

The Eliacube was safely secure with Baltazar at Emrub and the Sadida King was supposed to inform the Council of Twelve that the cube was no longer in their possession – or even in this world for that matter.

Apparently someone didn't get the message.

„Yugo, you know what that means, right?", the dragon said.

Yugo just nodded.

„So we're leaving in the morning?", Ruel asked.

At the Eliatrope's confirmation Ruel's shoulders slumped. „I'm really getting too old for these long journeys..."

„Don't worry Ruel. It won't take long to reach the Sadida Kingdom."

Adamai shot a grin at his brother. He knew what they were going to do tomorrow. And being the mischievous dragon he is, he looked forward to the old Enutrof's face.

Ruel just gave them a questioning look. „What are you talking about? Sadida is at least a five days walk away!"

„Let's just say they learned a trick or two since your last visit, Ruel.", Alibert cut in. And with that he sent them all to bed. They'd have a busy day tomorrow.

**************************LINEBREAK***********************

The next morning Yugo, Adamai, Ruel, Alibert, Chibi, Grougal and Phaeris gathered infront of the inn. Phaeris had – after some convincing from his young king and dragon brother – agreed to help Alibert look after Chibi and Grougal and help around the inn while Yugo and Adamai were gone. Still grumbling a little to himself (he was a mighty, ancient dragon, not a baby sitter!), he stood aside while the family said goodbye to each other.

„And listen to what papa Alibert tells you, okay?", Yugo told the two-and-a-half year old Chibi, who just nodded looking to the ground.

„Don't look so sad Chibi", Yugo said hugging him, „we'll be back. And in the meantime I'm leaving the inn to you and Grougal. Okay?"

A look of determination set on Chibi's face when he nodded. Yugo smiled and waited until Adamai finished a similar conversation with Grougaloragran. Just with more fire. And yelling.

Alibert was still worried. Sure, he knew his sons could take care of themselves – heck, they saved the world twice already! But he also knew that this short trip could (and would) very fast turn into another journey around the world. And he couldn't help it – he was a parent and parents worry!

So he turned to his oldest friend.

„Ruel, please, take care of them for me, will you?"

„Of course I will, old friend.", Ruel answered. „But with my age they should be taking care of me!", he added with a laugh and brought the innkeeper's spirits back up.

„Alright, I think we're ready!", Adamai said. „Hey bro, what were the runes for the central Sadida Zaap again?"

„Just a sec, Ad.", Yugo said, pulling a small notebook from his back pocket and searching for a certain page. Finding what he was looking for he exclaimed: „Ah, got it!" and showed the page to his brother.

Adamai took a long look at the page, nodded and stepped back a bit. He then began writing dragonic runes in the air. The runes entirely made of bristling, bright blue wakfu floated in the air, forming a large arc infront of the small groupe.

The young dragon looked at his brother. „Your turn Yugo."

Yugo took a step forward and raised his hand. He closed his eyes in concentration. Wakfu was gathering in his palm. And in one fluid motion he drew a circle and pushed it on the arc of runes. The wakfu and runes combined, opening up a big portal where the arc had previously been.

„Okay. One Zaap portal to the capital of the Sadida kingdom: done!", Yugo stated giving an approving nod.

Ruel stared. „You can open Zaap- Portals now?!", he asked surprised and slack- jawed.

Adamai snickered at his shocked expression.

„Well, not quite.", Yugo said, rubbing the back of his neck. „If we know the right runes, we can connect to any already existing Zaap."

„Making a completely new Zaap is a little more complicated.", Adamai added.

Ruel still stared at them impressed.

„Well, anyway, let's get going!", Admai said, ushering them to the portal.

„Yugo! Adamai!"

They turned around and were instantly hugged by Alibert. „Take care of youselves and be careful, alright?"

„Sure thing, dad.", Yugo whispered back.

And with a last wave to Alibert, Chibi, Grougal and Phaeris our three heroes stepped through the swirling blue portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, WAV here, and I have the second chapter for you! Rejoice!**

 **Let me say this upfront: having this done after a week was fast for my pace. (Partially because I already had half of this chappie done by the time I uploaded the first one.) Please don't expect it to happen again. And if it does, be pleasantly surprised. I'll do my best to update every 2-3 weeks,so please be patient with me.**

 **I'm already getting annoyed with the disclaimer, so this one will be for the rest of the story:**

 **I don't own Wakfu.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Searching for our Siblings**

 **Chapter 2 – Pranks and Reunions**

Ruel, Yugo and Adamai stepped out of the portal and were surrounded by a vivid green forest : The Sadida kingdom. Yugo took a deep breath. He loved the scent of the forest. The gras, the tall trees and the flowers, everything reminded him of Amalia. He just couldn't wait to see her again. (Although he wouldn't mind different circumstances.)

The portal closed behind the little groupe and they made their way in the direction of the palace. But they were stopped after only taking a few steps.

„Halt! Who goes there?!"

A young Sadida guard blocked their way and was pointing his spear at them.

„I have not been informed about any arrivals! Who are you?!"

Yugo, Adamai and Ruel looked at each other. They were well known among the guards, even if they hadn't been to the Sadidia kingdom in nearly ten months. So this must be a newbie. Great.

But before they could even start the strenuous task of explaining to the guy who they were and what they were doing here, they heard a _Slap!_ And the guard's superior came up behind the newbie.

„You moron! They're members of the Brotherhood of Tofu!"

The guard chief turned his attention to our three heroes and gave a slight bow.

„Master Adamai, Yugo the Eliatrope, Ruel Stroude, welcome to the Sadida kingdom. We didn't expect you for at least another few days."

Adamai and Yugo smiled. „Yeah, we took a short cut.", Adamai said.

The guard chief nodded. Then he ordered the still spluttering newbie: „Send word to the princess! Immediatly!"

Turning back to Yugo, Adamai and Ruel he said: „Allow me to guide you to the palace."

As the trio trecked behind the guard Ruel mused: „The king and Amalia must be really worried to have the Zaap guarded..."

The guard captain nodded. „Yes. Ever since that intruder made it into the palace, every guard- post has been told to standby and arrest every suspicious person they see. At the same time we've been told to keep an eye on the central Zaap – you know, just in case."

At this Yugo and Adamai traded worried looks.

*************************LINEBREAK****************************

The central Zaap was not far from the palace so it didn't take long until they were led into the throne room. The room was lit in dim twilight, focusing the sun's rays, which made it through the thick foilage above, on the throne at the center.

Ruel and Yugo gave a quick bow before the king. Adamai didn't and looked discontent that his brother had bowed. He was a king too! He shouldn't need to bow before another! But Yugo had asked him and Phaeris to keep his kingship a secret – for now anyway. And Adamai respected his brother's wish, albeit grudgingly.

The king stepped down from his throne in his usual dignified stride and before any of the three could react, trapped them in a bone crushing hug.

„My friends! It is so good to see you! Yugo, Adamai, you have both grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

„Thank you, your majesty.", Yugo chuckled after the king released them.

„Come, come! We have much to discuss. And Amalia is waiting in the dining room. We will talk over lunch.", the king said leading them out the throne room, along a short corridor and into the dining room. A large table took up the centre of the room. But before Yugo had time to marvel the stacks of food on the table, he was hugged by Amalia.

„Yugo!", she yelled happily.

Yugo smiled and returned the hug. „Hi Amalia."

Someone cleared his throat next to them and they snapped out of their embrace, both blushing furiously.

Ruel and Adamai snickered while the king sent a glare at both his daughter and Yugo - mostly at Yugo – as an awkward silence ensued.

„Ummm … why don't we all sit down and have something to eat.", Amalia suggested, breaking the silence. „Yes. That would be a good idea.", the king said with just a slightly dangerous undertone in his voice. The look he directed at Yugo while walking past him sent shivers down the teen Eliatrope's spine.

Hesitating for only a second, wondering what that look was for, Yugo followed the others to the table. He used this chance to take a good look at Amalia, after all he hadn't seen her in ten months. He noted that he was now just as tall as her and while he still wore his trademark yellow and blue shirt and shorts combo, she wore a beautiful orange dress which went just above her knees. It left her shoulders uncovered and contrasted well against her dark skin and green hair, which she wore in a high pony tail. A large white flower ornament stuck out on her temple and Yugo blushed again when he thought: „She's beautiful..."

As everybody was seated around the table they all started loading their plates – especially Ruel and the young dragon – and began shoving food into their mouths.

„So Yugo", the king began, „how is Alibert doing?"

„Oh, dad is doing great.", Yugo answered. „Although Grougal and Chibi are quite the bunch of work. I still think he's very happy having them both there."

„Yeah. But watching Grougal and Chibi has become very exhausting since Chibi started running.", Adamai added.

„Tell me about it! I'm really grateful we got Phaeris to help out."

„So Phearis the Powerful stayed with you after your last adventure?", the king stated.

„Yes, he's taken up residence in a nearby cave and helps out with our own training as well as Grougal's education.", Adamai explained.

„He sure had a disgrunteled look when you two told him you were leaving again and he couldn't come.", Ruel said between bites of his way too highly stacked sandwich.

„Yeah", Yugo said rubbing the back of his neck, „he wasn't too happy about it, seeing we'd be skipping out on training. He's a very strict teacher."

„Very. Very. Strict.", Adamai added and both brothers shivered simultaneously.

Amalia and the king exchanged questioning looks. After a short silence the king put down his fork, cleared his throat and propped up his elbows on the table. Folding his hands he said: „Well then. To get down to buisness."

Immedeatly the former happy atmosphere turned serious.

„As you undoubtly already know, we held another meeting of kings about three weeks back. And as you requested Yugo, I told them about the Eliacube being safely secure outside of this world. It took some convincing, but they believed this possible. And if it weren't for the prince of Brakmar, that thieving little-"

„Father!"

„Yes, yes, I'm sorry. As I was saying, the prince of Brakmar did not believe us. And he made the others suspicious of us as well, by saying we were hiding the Cube to keep its power to ourselves."

The king was obviously seething and Amalia continued where he left off.

„After that the meeting was utter chaos and we closed it with more suspicion in the other's hearts than the relief we were hoping for. But the night after the meeting some unknown person was seen breaking into the palace and into the second treasury, where we kept the Eliacube almost a year ago when... Qilby was around."

Yugo's expression darkened at the mention of the traitor's name. Amalia wondered what had happened between the two that the mere mention of his name brought about such a reaction of the normally cheerful Eliatrope. Yugo had never told anyone except Adamai and Phaeris what had happened during his fight with Qilby.

„Yugo, do you know what this means?", the king asked, seemingly oblivious to the boy's trip down memory lane.

Yugo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he nodded grimly.

„Yes. Whoever was looking for the Cube was looking for power. And as he didn't find it, he'll look for the next best power source."

„And the only thing that can go up against the Eliacube", Adamai growled, „are the three remaining Eliatrope Dofuses."

„Three?", the king asked surprised, „not four?"

„No, it's three.", Yugo explained. „Nora's and Efrim's is the only complete one. And then we know of Phaeris' and Mina's and Glib's and Baltazar's which are incomplete but still hidden somewhere."

„What about Qilby's dofus? Shouldn't that be complete too?", inquired the king.

Yugo stared down at his food. Then he let out a long sigh.

„No. I did not kill Qilby. If I had, the whole problem would have started over as soon as his dofus hatched. No, I couldn't risk that. I sealed him away. Forever. I do feel sorry for his dragon sister Shinonome but Qilby cannot be allowed to rejoin herin the dofus. He is too dangerous. Shinonome's dofus is currently in the care of Baltazar, along with the Eliacube."

The others stared at him in silence. Ruel and Amalia had never heard Yugo talk so seriously, not even that one time shortly before their arrival at the Crimson Claws. His whole manerism had changed to that of someone far older than Yugo's fourteen years. It was so unlike the usually cheerful, kind and mischievous attitued they were so used to see from Yugo. The silence brought by Yugo's words was finally broken by Ruel.

„So what do we do now?"

„Simple.", Adamai stated, „We search for the dofuses and get them before this mystery thief does."

„Yeah!", Yugo exclaimed, back to his happy self, „It'll be another adventure for the Brotherhood of Tofu! Speaking of which, where are Grovey and Eva?"

„Oh the two lovebirds are out on patrol.", Amalia stated with a dismissive wave, „Ever since the night of the attempted robbery they've been trying to track down our intruder. They haven't had much luck yet. But they should be back soon, so don't worry."

A mischievous glint appeared in Yugo's eyes and a smile spread on his face. He hadn't seen his two other friends in ten months either. This should be a memorable reunion.

So he grinned at Adamai and said: „Want to prank them bro?"

A wicked smile appeared on Adamai's face as he answered: „What do you have in mind?"

*********************LINEBREAK***************************

A little while later Sadlygrove and Evangelyne entered the dining room, expecting to find Amalia and the king there to give them their report and together with them wait for the arrival of Yugo, Adamai and Ruel. The pair had been out for hours, scouting the area and looking for tracks left by the intruder, but they had found nothing. They were frustrated, to say the least. But frustration was – in Grovey's eyes – nothing that couldn't be solved with a little food. And by 'a little food' he meant a lot of food.

„Nobody's here yet, so we might as well start eating. Come on Eva!"

„Grovey, I don't think we shoul-" _Grrrrrrooowwwll_

Obviously, Eva's stomach was on Grovey's side.

„Oh, alright.", she sighed, „You can start without me. I'll be right back."

And with that Eva left the room. Sadlygrove shrugged, sat down smiling widely and started to pile food on a plate. With a look of pure glee he rubbed his hands together and grabbed a chicken leg (thankfully the Sadidas had adapted their cooking to the more diverse diet of any and all non- vegitarians!). He closed his eyes in anticipation for the big mouth full of tastiness he was about to savour – only to bite into nothing but air a second later! Surprised he looked at the small stump of bone left in his hand. Grovey frowned and looked around for the rest of his chicken leg. There was nothing in his lap, nothing on the floor... maybe under the table? No, nothing there either. Again he frowned at the piece of bone in his hand. It looked like someone had just cut through the bone and taken the whole upper part of the chicken leg with all the meat. That can't be right...

Oh well. Grovey shrugged and grabbed another chicken leg. But he bit into air again! Hmmmmm... Whatever. Three's the charm! So he grabbed his third chicken leg... but bit air again! And being the Iop he was, so it continued.

Take food, bite, nothing. Take food, bite, nothing. Take food, bite, nothing.

And while his master was preoccupied, Rubilax was having a blast. As a Shushu he loved messing with people, especially this Iop he called his guardian. And although he wasn't responsible for this prank, he knew who was. Because unlike his guardian he kept his eyes – or eye – open and saw what Grovey did not:

Each time Grovey got ready to bite and closed his eyes in anticipation, a tiny blue portal appeared, causing half of the knight's food to disappear into it before it vanished into thin air again – leaving nothing but a cleanly cut bone stump in Grovey's hands.

Meanwhile behind a curtain at the far side of the dining room, Yugo, Adamai, Amalia and Ruel were stiffling their laughter. Amalia had shown the others the small passageway hidden by the cutains and the two youngest heroes had deemed it a worthy hiding spot for their prank. Next to them sat an evergrowing stack of chicken legs, cleanly cut by Yugo's portals. Amalia was at first pretty surprised at Yugo's control over his portals, which had gotten a good deal better since their last meeting. They seemed to open and close faster, plus their size seemed more variable. And she marveled at Yugo's precision to open them either in a way that Grovey stuck his food inside himself without noticing or opening a portal right around – or more like through the middle of – the food. Soon enough though, Grovey's frantic tries to eat captured her attention more than Yugo's display of his powers. The Iop was just too funny to think of anything else at that moment!

After a while though, it went through Grovey's thick skull that someone was messing with him. So he did what any respectable Iop knight would do: Draw his sword, jump into a battle stance and shout: „I've had enough! Show yourself, vile creature!"

The hidden pranksters were shaking with silent giggles now.

„Attacking defenseless food! COWARD! Do you have no shame!?"

They had to hold back their laughter even harder at this.

„Ready Ad?", Yugo asked.

„Any time, bro!"

Yugo opened a portal underneath the stack of chicken legs next to him and it fell through. Quickly Adamai sent a large flame at it before the portal closed. Yugo then turned to the battle- ready Grovey and opened a portal directly above him. In a bright light the now burned food fell onto the Iop, burrying him underneath.

Evangelyne entered the room just as Grovey yelped in surprise and instinctively began hacking and slashing at the mountain of food on him.

„Eva! Get down! The food is out for revenge!"

At that our hidden heroes couldn't contain themselves any longer. They burst out laughing and fell to the floor, tumbling out from behind the curtains in the process.

Grovey looked very perplexed at the heap of laughing friends, but Eva quickly understood the events and shook her head smiling.

„Eva? I don't underst- _oof!"_

Grovey was cut off and found himself tackled to the floor by an Eliatrope and his dragon brother.

„Yugo! Adamai!", Grovey greeted his two best friends as he recognised them, „we havn't seen each other in months! When did you get here?"

The Iop's attention span working in their favor and this way escaping scolding, they told him about their early arrival. And while Adamai was stuffing himself with the burned chicken legs („I like my food crunchy!" _-_ _Adamai_ ) Yugo told Eva and Grovey about their talk with the king.

„So you plan on going on a new adventure?", Eva asked her friends.

„Before you young ones start celebrating", Ruel cut in, „I see two problems: Number one, we don't even know where to start looking and number two, what are we gonna do with that squeeking bundle of happiness on Eva's arm?"

As if to underline Ruel's point, the bundle of blankets Eva was holding gave a little happy squeel at finally being given attention. Yugo and Adamai ran over to Eva, eyes shining. Eva chuckled at their reaction and said: „This is the first time you three meet, isn't it? Yugo, Adamai, this is my daughter Alicia. Alicia, these are Uncle Yugo and Uncle Adamai, say hello."

Squeeking and giggles came from the little baby.

„It's nice to meet you too, Alicia.", Yugo said smiling brightly and holding out a finger for Alicia to grab.

„Uncle?", Adamai asked with a sidelong glance at Eva, „Can't we be something like 'big brothers' or so?"

Eva just smiled in response and Alicia elicited another squeel while shaking Yugo's finger.

„She's a lively one, isn't she?", Ruel said, his gaze softening when he looked at the baby.

„She gets it from her father.", Eva smiled looking over to Grovey, who was at the table again, stuffing himself with mountains of food. Amalia looked slightly disgusted by the Iop's eating habits and groaned something incoherent (something about 'self control' and 'not reading the mood'...).

„But Ruel has a point with what he said.", Eva stated, ever the most level headed around.

„Well, we do know where to start.", Adamai said.

Surprised the others looked at him.

„Yeah, Phaeris told us about this.", Yugo added to the explanation. „When our people first came here, the six of the Eliatrope Council each decided on a place where their dofus would be kept. And we wrote that down."

Adamai continued: „There should be a map showing all places the dofuses are hidden."

„That's kinda... convenient for us.", Amalia said. „Where is this map?"

„Zinit.", the brothers said simultaneously.

„The mountain?", Grovey asked.

„Yes and no.", Adamai stated. „It's inside the _vessal_ Zinit, which just so happens to be the reason the mountain Zinit is named that way. Because the vessal is inside the mountain."

„Okay! So now that we know where to go, what are we waiting for?", asked Grovey excitedly.

„Now, now, Grovey. Hold your drago-turkeys!", Ruel said looking over to Eva. „There's still that other matter."

The other's eyes also rested on Eva as her expression turned sad.

„Ruel's right.", she said. „This time I won't be coming with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Departure and Campfires**

The dragoturkey's let out an agitated snort. They were already saddled and ready to go. Usually the animals were rather lazy and not the brightest, but they were strong and fast runners, plus they were gentle and loyal enough to be handled easily by everyone. So if you wanted to get somewhere fast and easily by land, you'd take a dragoturkey. This particular groupe of four dragoturkeys waited patiently – or rather with waning patience – for their riders, who they'd carry for a ride of three days. Huffing again at the grass to their feet they pawed at the ground. Come on! They seemed to say to the groupe of people next to them.

„Alright, is everybody ready?", Adamai asked. A series of hmms and nods answered him, while Yugo, Ruel, Grovey and Amalia mounted their rides. All were ready, but the mood was glum. Especially Sadlygrove looked just like his name suggested. He hadn't said a word after last night. It hit him hard that Eva wouldn't be joining them, harder than anyone else in the group. Yugo wished he could cheer his friend up, but he just couldn't find the right words. And deep down he knew that Eva was right. She couldn't come, she had a baby to look after. Taking Alicia was obviously out of the question, with the troubles they always found their way into on their travels. And leaving her in the care of someone else was not something Eva was about to do to her three month old daughter. Yugo understood this, and he knew Grovey did too, but he still thought back to how fiercly the Iop had said he'd stay too if Eva didn't go. Eva, reasonable as ever, had talked him out of it, saying their friends needed him more than her right now. And Yugo was thankful for this, yes, he was – he couldn't imagine how they'd fare in this adventure without two of his companions – but he still blamed himself for his friend's misery.

„Good, then let's head out!", Adamai said transforming into his flight- form (he was a proud dragon, he didn't need to ride a dragoturkey!).

******************LINEBREAK********************

The young Cra stood with her child cradled in her arms on a balcony at the northern side of the palace, watching her companions embark in north-eastern direction. She looked obviously distressed and worried at not being able to accompany them. Her eyes followed the ginger head of her Iop even after normal eyes could not follow him through the dense trees surrounding the castle. Long after the departure her sharp Cra eyes still lingered on a point in the distance, not noticing the grey eyes watching her from the shadows in the foilage behind her.

The spy in the shadows had been observing her for days, watching her every move, every twitch, every blink she did. By now he knew her actions by heart, before she was even sure of them herself. That was his specialty, getting to know his target quickly. What took others weeks or months to accomplish, he could do in just a few days. And now that the Cra's friends had left, it was almost time to set his employer's plan into motion.

Down on the balcony the Cra shivered slightly as a cold gust of wind blew across the tree tops. She turned around and made her way back into the palace. Her silent observer followed behind, keeping to the shadows. He always stayed in her blind spot, dodged out of view when someone else was around and always stayed glued to the darkness in the corners. From there he continued his observation. He paid attention to everything she did. With every step she took he checked how her foot touched the ground, how her balance changed, how much noise one of her steps made and how much attention she paid to the things around her – especially her baby and those behind her. Those were very important to him.

It is a peculiar thing, a baby, the spy thought. It causes a mother to let down her guard and at the same time be especially attentive. Getting the jump on a mother with her child could prove terribly easy or horrendously difficult. Of course it was always easy for our spy, because he just did it right. He always had the perfect timing, the perfect plan and perfect execution of said plan. Up till now he had not once failed his jobs and he wouldn't fail this one either. And that was exactly why he continued to tail the Cra and her child. She had almost caught wind of his presence the previous day when she was out with her Iop. But the shadow- like observer had expertly managed to evade her senses. To be honest, it was a close call, but he would not fail this mission – wouldn't fail his master.

And so he continued watching her, untill the rest of his colleagues arrived and they got started on the real job. He observed how she put her child to bed and sang a lullaby. How she herself went to bed and how the both of them slept soundly. Without a care in the world. Defenseless. Vulnerable. The spy in the shadows watched on, only two grey orbs in the darkness.

*************************LINEBREAK*********************

Meanwhile the sun was setting on the forest of the Sadida kingdom, plunging a certain clearing into twilight. Our group had chosen this place to set up camp for the night and Adamai and Yugo had already started a fire and began cooking their dinner. It was one of those unspoken rules the Brotherhood had come up with during their travels: Yugo (and Adamai when he was there) was always in charge of food. And nobody else. Especially not Sadlygrove and/or Ruel. That combination had once caused a certain incident which was only referred to as the „pork- runs- incident" (nuff said, I think) and was generally never mentioned. Since that unfortunate day, which turned into an even more unfortunate night, the innkeeper's son(s) had been appointed head chef of the group.

Anyway, with Yugo cooking and Adamai keeping the fire going, the stew turned out great. But despite the good food, Grovey took his bowl and sat a little ways away from the rest, staring into the darkness between the trees, slowly eating the stew he usually shovelled down in seconds. Ruel, Amalia, Adamai and Yugo felt quite uncomfortable with Grovey being so glum.

„Oh boy, I've never seen him eat so slowly.", Ruel said frowning.

„He must really miss Eva.", Adamai added, throwing his brother a meaningful look.

Yugo noticed, grabbed his bowl and said: „Alright, I'll go talk to him."

The others watched Yugo's retreating back as he went to Grovey and sat down next to him. Both had their backs to the rest of the group, so they couldn't see their faces.

Yugo, sitting next to Grovey, stared into the darkness of the forest ahead. His gaze shifted to his best friend, but Grovey was staring so glummly into his stew that Yugo didn't know what to say.

„Sooooooooo...", Yugo trailed off, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Grovey didn't react and just continued to stir his already cold stew.

Yugo sighted and set his bowl down. Turning to Sadlygrove he started: „Look, Grovey, I know you really miss Eva and I definitly don't know how you must feel right now... But if you want to, you can talk to me about it...?"

No answer.

Yugo's spirits sunk. Maybe trying to cheer his friend up wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he just made it worse. But...

„I-"

Yugo looked over to Grovey.

„I-I really wish Eva were here...", Grovey whispered.

Yugo's expression saddened. „I do too, Grovey. But you know-"

„I know! I know, Yugo!", Grovey said with frustration clear in his voice, „I know she had to stay with Alicia. And she's right that we couldn't have taken her... she's just so small... so tiny... I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her. Or Eva."

Grovey covered his face with his hands and clenched his teeth.

„I should have stayed with them!"

It was just a quivering whisper, but it was loud enough for Yugo to hear. He's right, Yugo thought. How could he – a fouteen year old! - ask his best friend, a father and loving husband, to accompany him on a journey which would probably lead them all around the world and take at least weeks – if not _months!_ \- to complete? Not counting all the dangers they were likely to face. If something were to happen to Grovey – and Yugo was not denying that possibility; they had been involved in a _war_ on their last journey! - it would be his responsibility, no, his _fault_ and the cute little Alicia would have to grow up without her father.

Guilt- ridden he addressed his friend: „Govey,... I...if you want to return-"

„What?!", Grovey's head snapped up and a fierceness burned in his eyes that Yugo had seen only a few times before.

„Are you telling me to just go back and leave you alone in this fight?!"

Surprised Yugo could only stutter: „I-I-I- ….. uhhhh..."

„Oh no! You are not entering this battle alone! I won't let you! And that's that!"

The sudden silence between them was ended by Grovey's whispers.

„I suppose I've been moping around long enough, besides Eva told me to help you..."

Yugo chuckled into the darkness.

A short, comfortable silence set between them.

„You know Grovey, I wouldn't be alone.", Yugo said, „I would still have Ad, Amalia and Ruel."

„Yeah, but none of them love the challenge of a fight like we do! Well except maybe Adamai."

Yugo laughed again."Yeah, you may be right."

And they both sat there again in a comfortable silence between two friends.

„Hey, Yugo?"

„Hmm?"

„Thanks, for cheering me up." And Yugo smiled to himself, thinking that it was actually Sadlygrove who did the cheering.

***********************LINEBREAK**************************

Back at the camp fire, while Yugo was talking to Grovey, Ruel was telling his usual story about the differences in the job of a treasure hunter from „his time" to one from „today's time". Adamai was expertly ignoring the old man's rambling while he played with a little flame he let dance across his palm. Amalia sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees and staring into the fire. She had a far off look in her eyes and didn't even react to one of Ruel's feet (shoeless and sockless mind you!) being only inches from her legs.

Finally noticing their only female companion's troubled look, Ruel and Adamai turned to Amalia.

„Hey Amalia, what's the matter?", Ruel asked. „You've been quiet this whole time."

„And that's saying something.", Adamai added.

„I-", Amalia's gaze flashed over to Yugo, then quickly back to the fire. „I don't know."

Ruel and Adamai didn't miss her glance towards the young Eliatrope and threw a meaningful look at each other.

Ruel then grinned. „So, you're in love with a certain someone?"

„What?!", Amalia shrieked. „I'm not in love with Yugo!"

Again the meaningful look between the dragon and the Enutrof, followed by both of them smirking.

„I never mentioned Yugo.", said a smug Ruel.

Amalia opened her mouth to protest, but she realised she was busted. With a deep sigh her gaze returned to the fire.

„Want to talk about it?", Ruel asked.

For a moment Amalia didn't answer. Then she fixated her most serious gaze on Adamai and said: „Promise you won't tell him _anything_!"

Adamai thought about it for a moment. „I can't make any promises, because I don't like keeping stuff from him, buuuuuut I suppose I can make an exception."

„That's probably the best I'll get out of you.", she mumbled. „Ruel?"

„Hmmm? Whaa?", said Ruel with a full mouth.

„Are you going to promise?"

Ruel's stare wandered to his dragon companion who subtly edged him on to go with it. He swallowed and answered: „Yes, yes. I promise."

Amalia fell silent again, staring into the fire. Ruel and Adamai waited for her to begin speaking. And after a few silent moments she did.

„Well, to be honest...", she trailed off in a whisper, her gaze flitting around from the fire to Yugo, back to the fire. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. „Oh, I don't know! I'm just so confused! I don't know if I like him or lo-... or if I just missed him very much."

Her two companions kept quiet, prompting her to continue.

„Of course it's been ten months since I've last seen him. And yes, I have been thinking about him a lot during that time... but... I don't know... I suppose at the beginning I missed him, but it grew worse in the long run..." Another sigh. „And then, when I sent that letter I found myself looking forward to him coming back... And since you got here yesterday, I just don't know how to act around him anymore..."

„But you've been acting just the way you usually do, well except the talking- complaining- part, I mean.", Ruel said. That earned him a princess- glare. „Sorry."

Amalia sighed again. „I know! I tried to, at least... but it just doesn't feel normal anymore. I feel kind of...", she trailed off searching for the right word, „... clumsy and … generally awkward with him around."

„Ahh yes, love.", Adamai breathed out, leaning back against a rock.

„Don't dwell on it Amalia.", Ruel said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. „It's normal to feel weird when you're in love. Just try acting the way you usually do and it'll all work out."

„Yeah, it's not like Yugo'll like you any less, regardless of what you do!", Adamai added, smirking at Ruel. The old Enutrof snickered at the dragon's innuendo.

Amalia, oblivious to the hint, doubtfully lifted her head: „You really think so?"

„Boy, you must be really in love with him if you're so insecure about it.", Adamai said.

Amalia blushed and glared at the dragon brother of her crush.

Ruel chuckled. „Don't worry Amalia. Yugo couldn't hate you, even if you tried." Adamai's grin returned and Ruel added as an afterthought: „A little annoyed maybe, but we all get that after a while with your whining."

„Hey!"

Ruel and Adamai burst out in laughter.

 **And that's it for chapter 3! And I kept my deadline! Hooray! \\(^o^)/**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, especially cause I tried my best at putting in a little fluff I can work with in the future. And yes, I like the YugoxAmalia pairing. So if I messed up in your opinion or if you have some constructive criticism (it doesn't have to be about the fluff!), write a review. Those things help. A lot.**

 **Anyway, see ya all in two weeks (hopefully -.-').**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Yes, I realize I'm late and I apologize, but I warned you this could (and probably would) happen. I kinda got sidetracked helping a friend with his relationship problems. Needless to say, I learned not to get involved in those things anymore. So it took me a while longer to complete this chapter. It's a little longer than the others so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Boat Difficulties (Again)**

After two more uneventful days of travel our friends found themselves on a hill, looking down upon Edart, the main harbour in the Sadida kingdom, located on its north- eastern coastline. Edart was a posperous city. It spanned about two miles along the coast, with the harbour and the docks at its center. Right next to the docks one found the market place and several trade companies' branch offices. Most of the buildings in the center of town were two or three stories high and stood together quite closely. Tile roofs in different shades of red sat neatly atop every house, while tofus and seagulls flew chirping through the air above. And while the center of town was crowded with both houses and people, the buildings became smaller the farther on the outskirts they were. Little, neatly built houses framed the city along with ponds of different shapes and sizes. The ponds glistened in the sunlight, some reflecting in a light- blue color, others in different shades of green. Each pond was connected to at least one other pond with a canal of varying sizes – some were only a foot wide while others were wide enough for small ships to pass through - and some of the pools were even attached to the sea. Small wooden bridges criss-crossed the connection-canals and led along a path into the city.

Our group of heroes rode among the crowd journeying to the city. Wagons loaded with goods and merchandise were on their way to Edart, along with merchants from all over Sadida who hoped to sell or ship their wares. The road was almost as full as the road to Bonta. Yugo looked on in wonder at the people, the city and the ocean, still awed by all the different colors, different people and impressions he came across on his journeys. He glanced back at Adamai, who had taken on his humanoid form and sat behind him on the dragoturkey. The young dragon looked about with a bored expression, but Yugo could see the spark of wonder and curiosity in his brother's eyes. Adamai hadn't seen as much of the world as his brother had, so this was a truly exciting experience for him, but he was a proud dragon – and the older of the two brothers – he couldn't just stare at everything like a little child. Still, that didn't keep him from enjoying himself. And so his eyes darted around from the people to the buildings and to the ponds around the town.

„Hey, why are some of those ponds blue and others green?", the young dragon asked.

„Yeah, I've been asking myself the same thing.", added his brother.

„They're used differently.", Amalia explained. „The blue ones are used to breed fish and the green ones to cultivate a special seaweed. It's a specialty around here and it's really delicious! Sadly, we can't have it at the palace, because it needs to grow in the saltwater from around here and it must be harvested fresh in order to eat it."

„Yes that's truly a tragedy.", Ruel snickered, sending a glance to his meat-loving friends.

Amalia sighed. „Why am I always surrounded by brutes?", she muttered.

„Cause you tagged along with Yugo on our first adventure?", Grovey piped up, rather matter of factly, which caused Yugo and Adamai to laugh, while Amalia blushed from embarrassment.

„Come on Amalia", Yugo said between chuckles, „I'm sure that while we're looking for a boat you'll be able to eat some of this seaweed!"

Amalia smiled at Yugo's encouraging words.

„While we're talking about that", Adamai spoke up from behind Yugo, „if we're looking for a ship, then we'll be visiting the docks first right?"

„Oh no, my young, scaly friend!", Ruel said in his 'lecturing tone', „If you want to talk to sailors without having to beat the information out of them-" („Aw man! Why not?!"- Grovey) „- then there's only one place to go..."

************************LINEBREAK***************************

„A tavern!", Ruel finished his sentence as he threw open the doors of said establishment with a mad grin plastered on his face. Immediatly every sailor turned their grumpy faces to the newcomers, their eyes narrowing for a second before they deemed the group of teenage travelers and the old Enutrof with them no threat. Turning back to their mugs they didn't spare a second glance at our group and the usual background murmurs again filled the tavern.

As they entered Yugo and Adamai surveyed the room as they were taught by Phaeris, after all a good warrior is always aware of his surroundings. On that note the one who boasted himself as the best fighter in the group strode into the room with an attitude about him that practically screamed 'I hope this ends in a fight!'. Anyway, our attentive brothers let their gaze sweep through the room and spotted a rather worrysome amount of hidden knives not only with the shady looking group in the shadowed back of the room, but also on several of the normal looking sailors and the colorful group playing a card game on the left side of the bar.

Yugo leaned over to Ruel. „Uh, Ruel? I think you should be careful about what you say here..."

„Nonsense Yugo! We'll be fine!"

Amalia, getting what Yugo was hinting at, inched closer to him when she noticed some of the looks she was getting from some sailors.

„Keep your eye on those guys in the back.", Adamai whispered to Yugo, referring to the shady group of muscle, „I don't trust them."

Yugo only nodded. He knew too well how these tavern-situations usually ended.

As soon as Ruel reached the bar he waved for the barkeeper, who was just serving a guest something that looked like greyish-brown goo with fishheads and seaweed in it.

„You still want that special seaweed you were talking about Amalia?", Grovey asked with a grin.

Amalia took one look at the dish and bit back the bile. „No, I think I'm... (*gulp*)... good.", she answered weakly.

The barkeeper started cleaning a glass and gave an acknowledging grunt to Ruel.

„We're looking for a boat."

The barkeeper raised a brow. „You don't say? Well you came to the right place then. But if you can actually find one depends."

„On what?", Ruel asked, his eyes narrowing.

The barman shrugged. „On your destination and the price you're willing to pay."

„Let's leave the price for now-"

„You can't bet that piece o' junk you call a boa' o' yours in tha game!", yelled one of the sailors playing poker at a smaller figure also playing, interrupting the conversation at the bar.

„I can an' I will! Suck it up, will ya? I betcha jus' scared ta lose!", said the second one, standing up to match the other (who was still sitting) in height.

Before anything else could be said or done the barkeeper interjected: „Hey, you knuckleheads! Keep it down or you can gamble outside! Got it?"

„Sorry mister...", both of them mumbled as they – more quietly now – continued their game.

The barkeeper sighed. „Sorry about that. Sailors and gambling, it tends to get a little rowdy, but I try to keep it at a minimum. Anyway, what were you saying?"

„Huh? Oh yeah, I was talking about our destination.", Ruel continued, „You see, we need to get to mount Zinit-"

Silence. The whole bar fell silent and stared wide- eyed at Ruel and co.

Then laughter. Everybody present in the bar broke out in raucous laughter. Yugo could barely make out exclamations of „Are they serious?!", „They're crazy!" and „They're just a bunch of kids! What do they wanna do when they get there?".

„I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", said the barkeeper when his laughter died down. „But I think you'd better give up. Nobody's crazy or stupid enough to sail there."

„Why?", asked Adamai.

„Why? There's a number of reasons you can choose from: First, there's not much to get from such a journey, second, there's a gigantic storm which constantly surrounds the whole island. Every boat or ship, no matter the size, would be torn to pieces. And third, there's Zinit itself. Ogrest lives there."

„Yeah, nobody's that suicidal.", a random sailor added.

„Hehehe", the sailor next to him chuckled, „Well Maro over there is probably crazy 'nough, but his junk o' a boa' wouldn't make it throu' ta storm."

„The hell! My ship coul' get through that storm with ease!", yelled the poker player who bet his boat in the game only moments ago.

„Yeah right. You couldn't even get to tha island without tha storm, Maro!"

„Sure I coul'! I have a great ship and I damn know how to sail it!", Maro spat.

The larger sailor laughed and stepped closer to Maro. „You? And sailin'? You may have your way with mashines but when it comes to sailin' you're just as bad as your father. He was a failure and you're too!"

Maro's eyes narrowed: „You migh' wanna keep your mouth shut before even more o' that gobball shit comes out."

 _Pow!_ Faster than he could react, Maro was punched straight in the face and knocked back into another drunken sailor, who spilt his drink on his neighbor. And as if a dam had broken every person in the room started fighting. Reason or no reason, it quickly became a classic bar brawl. With a shout of „Yes! I was hoping for this!" Grovey dove into the fray, punching and kicking left and right. Amalia had quickly hidden behind the bar and sat next to the barkeeper observing the fight. Ruel snuck around the room, picking up every purse which 'fell' to the floor during the brawl. And Yugo and Adamai just stood there and blinked.

„Is this normal for your journeys bro?", Adamai asked, pointing to the fight in which Grovey just threw three sailors against the wall which rattled the wooden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, all the while laughing like a madman.

Yugo just sighed. „Pretty much. But what do you think about this Maro person, Ad? Do you think we should take the chance?"

„Yeah, I think it's the best plan for now.", Adamai said scratching his head. „It doesn't seem as if anybody else is willing to take us. We should ask him."

„Alright, sooo... where is he?"

The brothers looked around the room, but... Oh wait, found him. Maro was just being picked up by a very large sailor, who held him above his head. The wrestler-like man let out a battle cry and threw Maro against the chandelier, which really couldn't take the hit of a human projectile and thus swung around wildly before it came crashing to the ground.

„My custom-made chandelier!", exclaimed the barkeeper.

„Okay, time to go. Amalia, get Ruel! Ad, you take Grovey, I'll get Maro!", Yugo ordered before he jumped into a portal and appeared next to the chandelier debris. He quickly found Maro and pulled him out from underneath the wreckage. Half supporting and half dragging the beat up sailor, Yugo ran to the door dodging kicks, punches and the occasional flying mug. When he burst through the door he almost ran into Amalia and Ruel, who immediatly supported Maro on the other side. Half a second later Adamai shot through the door, dragging a still kicking Sadlygrove behind.

„Let me go, Adamai! I wasn't done yet!"

„Govey!" Yugo said sharply, which made his friend stop kicking, „We're leaving! You can finish them off another time!"

„Aw man...", disappointed Grovey followed his friends down the street to the docks.

********************LINEBREAK****************************

After a few minutes of running, just to make extra sure nobody was following them, our group slumped down on the ground panting heavily. Maro had recovered enough that he didn't need any support but by the way he was holding his head he must still have a killer headache from hitting that chandelier. And now that they could get a good look at him, our group had to agree a little with that sailor from the tavern: Maro didn't look anything like a sailor. He was about half an inch taller than Amalia and probably 16 or 17 years old, with an unkempt mop of light turquoise hair which fell over the right half of his forehead. A weird gear-like lense sat on his head above his left eye. He also wore rather neat clothes (for a sailor): A wine-red vest over a light- yellow shirt, of which he had the arms rolled up to his ellbows, and wide, dark brown pants with matching light brown leather boots. His belt held lots of pouches in different sizes along with some tools fastened to the belt by some straps. A second belt strapped around him held a dagger. Along with those he also had two leg-pouches, one strapped to each leg. His left wrist bore a watch that looked similar to the lense thing he wore on his head, while his right hand was covered in a fingerless glove.

Yugo didn't really know what to make of the weird fellow, then again who was he to judge?

„Are you okay Maro?", Yugo asked him.

Sitting up and still rubbing his head he answered: „Yeah, thanks for getting me outta there. But... who are you guys?"

„My name's Yugo, this is my brother Adamai-" „Yo." „- the Enutrof counting his money over there is Ruel-" „Huh? Did you say something?" „- this here is Grovey-" „Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove please!" (*cue heroic pose*) „- and last but not least Amalia Sheran Sharm." „Did we really have to run all the way? My hair is a mess!"

Maro blinked for a second. Then he stood up and started dusting himself off. „Okay. So ya already know me, I'm Maro. But I'm pretty sure ya didn't jus' rescue me outta good will. So whaddya want?"

Adamai took the initiative and began explaining: „Well, as we already said in the tavern, we want to get to mount Zinit. And you seemed like the only one willing to go there."

Maro looked at them all for a moment before he grinned. „You're an odd bunch, ya know? But sure, I'll take ya. You are payin' me right?"

„Now wait here sonny!", Ruel suddenly stood unnervingly close to Maro, pointing a finger straight at his nose. „Before you even think about getting one kama outta my pocket, I want to see that ship of yours! The other sailors called it a piece o' trash."

„Fine by me.", Maro said while shrugging. „Follow me."

Maro led them through alleyways, over the market place and down to the docks. They walked past several ships and boats of different sizes, past little fishing cutters, a few schooners and some galleons belonging to the different trade companies and they even saw some pandawan junks.

Maro led them all the way to the end of the docks, where he stopped before an empty space.

„Sooo... where is this boat of yours Maro?", Grovey asked, staring questionably into the open space.

„Huh." Maro scratched the back of his head, then he first looked to the left, then to the right. „I could've sworn I moored it here."

„..."

„What?! What do you mean 'you could have sworn'?!", Amalia burst out.

„Well, when I got back from a delivery yesterday, I was a little... drunk. But I'm sure my ship is somewhere around here!"

„Great. So now we're back to square one: looking for a ship.", Adamai stated sarcastically.

Yugo smiled at his brother. „Well, at least we-"

„There he his!"

„Get him!"

They turned around to see a- no _the_ group of shady characters from the bar running at them, knives, daggers and swords at the ready. Their faces were masks of rage, seemingly hell-beant on inflicting pain.

„Finally! Somebody wants a rematch!", Grovey shouted unsheathing Rubilax.

„Not now Grovey! Maro, what do they-"

Maro was already on the run, a dustcloud trailing behind him.

„That little-!", Ruel shouted. „He just took off!"

„Doesn't matter! Less talking, more running!", Adamai yelled as he took off flying after their ship captain.

„Maro!", Yugo called when he and the others caught up to their new friend, „What do these guys want from you?!"

„I may or may not have sunk their loot when I accidentally rammed their ship."

„What?!"

„So these guys are pirates?!"

„Doesn't matter! Keep running, they're gaining on us!"

And so our group of unlucky heroes ran their second marathon through Edart for the day. After running up and down different streets, narrow paths, turning left and right and finally ducking into an alley they lost their pursuers. Heavily panting they leaned against the walls and sunk down to the ground.

„What kinda trouble have we gotten ourselves into this time?", Ruel mumbled.

„I don't like this!", Grovey muttered.

„I agree with him.", Adamai added from atop a random barrel.

„Don't be so quick to agree Adamai. I bet he means something else.", Amalia said.

„Why are we running away like cowards?! That's not a warrior's way to do things! We can take those guys!"

„See, what did I tell you?"

Yugo interjected before the argument could go on any longer: „I know we could beat those guys Grovey, but I really don't want to cause any trouble. So we're gonna try to avoid a fight as long as possible. Besides, we have to find the ship first."

„Right.", Maro stated. „I wonder whea I put it..."

Ruel stared slack- jawed at the young captain. „You do realise this is not something you can treat like misplacing your cup, right?"

„'course I can. Misplaced my cup, misplaced my ship, same thing.", Maro said, a frown spreading over his features.

„Could somebody have stolen your ship?", Amalia suggested.

„Naaaah. They couldn't steer it even if they tried.", he answered.

„I think we should check the docks again.", Adamai stated. „Maybe we just missed it between all the other boats."

„Plus we should probably see if you accidentally moored your ship at one of the smaller private docks a little outside of town.", Yugo added. „Who knows where you left your ship while drunk."

Maro smiled at the help he was being given by his new friends and clients. So he got up and led the group back towards the docks. He was sure of it: They'd find his ship in no time!

************************LINEBREAK*************************

Grey eyes swept over the alcove a little ways from the Sadida palace. It was a hidden little clearing, overshadowed by tall trees and surrounded by dense bushes and tall fern. Nobody knew of this spot, which made it a perfect meeting place. The spy leaned against one of the tall trees at the edge of the clearing, as always hidden in the shadows. His dark grey and black clothing, which covered most of his body, blended in perfectly with his dark surroundings. He had to leave his target alone for the afternoon. He didn't like that fact, but the meeting was more important than keeping an eye on the Cra and her child.

He idly flicked one of his knives into the air, caught it again and began spinning it around in his hand, performing trick after trick. After all, he had to do something to keep him busy. His colleagues were late. And he hated latecomers.

A rustling above in the foilage alerted the spy to the two shapes dropping down into the clearing.

„You're late."

„Well, excuuuuse me, Sho!", said a tall, beanstalk -like man with spiky dirty- green hair. He crossed his arms as he stood next to his partner. This one was basically the opposite of the beanstalk one. He was big, very muscular and looked like his upper story was very, very empty.

The spy, now named Sho, stepped out of the shadows for the first time in weeks. He and his two companions all wore similar ninja- like outfits in different dark color schemes. Sho, in contrast to the other two, also wore a face guard pulled up over his nose and a long red bandana which kept his grey hair in check.

„ _You_ didn't have to drag ol' Stevie here with you!", the spiky beanstalk said.

„Can it, Venoma! I wasn't the one to get lost on the way here!", growled Steve.

„Enough. Both of you." Sho spoke in a tone, which didn't leave any room for protest. „Venoma, do you have _it_?"

Venoma snorted. „Of course I do! I'm a genius, I wouldn't forget that!"

„Good.", Sho stated in a monotonous voice as he turned around and made his way back to the shadows. „Stay on standby. We'll start soon."

Venoma and Steve grinned devilishly. „Understood, chief."

And with that they vanished up into the trees while Sho disappeared into the shadows.

**********************LINEBREAK*********************

After hours of searching Yugo and the others still hadn't found Maro's ship. Tired and exhausted they sat on the sidewalk near the market place, munching on some sandwhiches they had bought on the way.

„I don't get it! How can a whole ship just vanish?", Adamai asked, his patience starting to wear thin.

„I hear you, bro. We must've checked the docks half a dozen times and we still havn't found it! I mean Edart isn't really that big a city if you compare it to Bonta. We should have found it by now."

„Hey mister sailor", Ruel said sarcastically, „are you sure you actually moored it correctly and it didn't just drift off or something?"

Maro wasn't even listening. He was pacing infront of the others, his arms crossed and deep in thought. He had been mumbling incoherently to himself for the past half hour. The brotherhood, unsure of what to do, looked at each other questionably.

„Maybe he's lost it?", Amalia suggested.

„His ship or his sanity?", Ruel asked.

„Probably both.", Adamai mumbled.

Depressed silence set over the group. Would they really be stopped so early on their journey, because they couldn't find a boat? Nobody knew what to do or what to say to lift their spirits. Until Amalia spoke that is.

„Well, look at it this way: At least we managed to avoid those pirates from earlier."

„Over ther! I found them!"

Ruel's face blanched. „Speak of the devil-"

„- and he shall appear. Run!", Yugo shouted.

And with that they started running again. They raced through the crowds gathered in the market place, bumping and apologizing left and right, jumping over tables and stands. „This way!", Maro yelled and led them down a wide road away from the market, their pursuers unfortunatly still hot on their tails. They zig-zagged through narrow alleys and streets and dodged wagons and pedestrians. But it seemed this time they just couldn't lose their persistant followers.

„This has dragged on far too long.", Yugo mumbled to himself. „Ad, Grovey! At the next corner we're going up!"

They both nodded, understanding the Eliatrope's plan and positioned themselves next to Ruel and Maro. Yugo ran closer to Amalia and when they turned the next corner into an alley he shouted „Now!", grabbed Amalia and propelled himself into the air, kicking off from the wall and lifted them both atop the building. Sadlygrove and Ad, both carrying the other two who couldn't have made the jump on their own, only a second behind him. They quickly pressed themselves flatt on the roof.

„Hey, where'd they go?", a voice from below them asked.

„Damnit! They have to be somewhere around here! Keep searching!", a second one growled.

The sound of receding footsteps drifted up to the ears of our friends and they let out a relieved breath.

„Jeez, these guys are persistant!", Ruel said.

„It'd be easier if we just beat 'em up!", Grovey stated, crossing his arms.

Adamai breathed out some steam. „I'm starting to agree with Grovey."

„I know how you feel guys, but our top priority right now is finding Maro's ship."

„Speaking of, maybe we'll be able to see it from up here.", Amalia suggested.

Nodding, the others all stood up and started searching the town from their new high vantage point.

And for once Lady Luck was on their side, because after looking for a few minutes Maro stared at a point in the distance, scrunched his eyes and then he yelled „Eureka! I foun' it!"

The Brotherhood gathered around Maro and looked in the direction the captain was pointing.

„That's your ship?", Amalia asked. „It looks... weird."

„I know! Isn't it magnificent? Come on, let's go!"

Yugo and Adamai traded a glance before they shrugged and followed Maro along the rooftops.

***********************LINEBREAK***********************

After half an hour of roof jumping and climbing our group found themselves on the outskirts of town staring at the weirdest boat they had ever seen (well, apart from the Sufokian underwater ships). It still had the normal form of a boat and was approximately 18 foot long. The hulk was crafted from a dark wood, its edges trimmed with brass colored metal. The bow was made from the same metal and twisted in an intricate wave design all around the ship's railing, which led to a small balcony – the bridge, Yugo realised when he saw the helm. A tent- like wooden abode stood behind the bridge at the ship's stern. It looked rather neat and clean, so our heroes first couldn't understand why the other sailors called it a piece of junk. But then they saw the reason. Instead of having sails or even oars, it had three paddle wheels, one on each side of the ship and the third at the back. And as if that wasn't weird enough, three large metal chimneys stuck out of its stern.

„How in the name of Sadida will this thing be able to move?", Amalia cried. „It has no sails!"

Maro only grinned and tsked at the princess. „Tha my dear, is a trade secret. But I assure ya, my _Autumn's Fire_ is faster than any regula' ship ou' there. _And_ she doesn't rely on tha wind!"

„As long as it takes us to Zinit, I'm not complaining.", Adamai said crossing his arms behind is head.

Ruel still looked questioning at the ship. „Remind me again how you got an 18 foot ship in a seaweed pond while being drunk?"

Maro seemingly just ignored the question and started untying the mooring lines. „I'll get her back to port, while ye guys can restock! I'll meet ya at the docks as soon as you're done. And then we can be off to mount Zinit!"

He climbed onto his ship and manned the helm, pulling levers and pressing buttons and then an engine below the deck roared to life, spitting smoke out the chimneys. Slowly the ship turned and made its way to the open sea through several ponds, mad villagers shouting profanities at Maro for steering through their backyards.

***********************LINEBREAK**********************

Eva and Alicia sat in one of the many gardens inside the Sadida palace, enjoying the peace and quiet the warm afternoon sun brought. Alicia laid in her mother's arms, smiling up at her and grabbing for a butterfly, which decided to come and greet the little bundle.

She squealed happily when it landed on her tiny little fingers and Eva chuckled.

She had spent all day with her daughter, just like the last few days since the others left. And just like the last few days her thoughts were distracted. She always thought about Yugo's new adventure. His heart was in the right place and he was definitly mature for his age, but the boy was a trouble magnet. Of course, with his dragon brother Adamai at his side, they would pull through anything the world threw at them, but the young dragon had his own flaws. He was proud, too proud sometimes, but he'd learn, she told herself. They'd be fine. Then there was Ruel and his greedy nature, which more often than not got them into unnecessarily dangerous situations. And Amalia, the spoiled but kind- hearted princess. And of course Sadlygrove. The valiant knight, seasoned warrior and the group's Iop brain. Her husband. Her Iop brain. Oh how she missed him! They had probably already run into some kind of trouble, it had been three days after all. Normally they'd run into trouble by now.

'I just hope they're okay...', she thought.

'No, Eva! Get a grip! They'll be fine! They can take care of themselves.'

She continued to reassure herself that way, watching her little Alicia play with the butterfly.

Alicia stopped giggling when the butterfly flew away and sadly looked after it. And suddenly Eva snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed something: It was quiet. Too quiet.

There were no singing tofus, no rustling leaves, no chirpng crickets. Nothing. Eva jumped up holding Alicia close to her, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

 _Clink._

 _Clink._

 _Caclink._

Eva looked down to her feet. Three little metal marbles stopped right next to her foot. _Pssssshhhhhhhhhhh._ Suddenly thick gas emmitted from the balls and covered Eva and Alicia, too fast for the nimble Cra to get away.

She started coughing and her vision became hazy. Eva struggled to remain standing, but her legs felt like lead weights and she dropped to the ground. Alicia was already asleep in her arms. 'Sleep... gas...', she thought.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out were three figures. One bent down and took Alicia, while a taller figure grabbed her own shoulders. Then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Fishy Buisness (Part 1)**

In the wide, blue ocean just a day's journey away from the Sadida kingdom a small, silver fish swam close to the surface bathing in the sunlight, the waves glistening above it. Beautiful white patterns were painted on its scales by the gently flowing water and the light of the sun blazing high up in a cloudless sky. Usually the little animal wouldn't dare come near the surface – especially not alone - but the warm rays tempted it. They seemed to call it to the top, beckoning it to join the clear sky. Now, the fish had often tasted the thrill of a jump – a short flight – through that salty sea air beyond the surface. But it also knew of the comfort and safety the cool waters around it promised.

Though on this fine, sunny day the fish decided to jump. And with a strong stroke of its fin the fish broke free of the ocean. For a moment it flew through the air feeling the warm breeze on its body. Unfortunatly for the small aquatic, it never made it back to the water.

Because high up in the air a hungry albatross had kept its eye on the fish the whole time. Waiting, watching for it to give in to temptation and jump. And when it did it swooped down and swiftly caught it in its beak, swallowing it whole. Satisfied for now, the bird beat its strong wings and flew back high into the air, drifting on the slow and warm current high above the water. It cast a watchful eye back down on the waves twisting and turning in currents hidden beneath the surface. The sea was calm today, the air clear and only a slight breeze ruffled the albatross' feathers apart from the airstream caused by its flight.

It was a fine day for flying, the wind strong enough to carry the bird without too much effort, but not powerful enough to move a ship. But the albatross could care less about the problems of the ground-bound humans. Instead it beat its wings again to continue its search for more fish.

On its watch the albatross saw something, its eyes widening slightly at the unexpected sight of a vessal – considering the less than ideal sailing wheather. A tiny speck of brown moved at speeds unattainable by a normal sailing ship through the vast blue ocean beneath it.

After racing the ship for a while the albatross turned its gaze back infront of it. And seeing what awaited in the distance the bird flapped its wings once more and turned back deciding to stay out of unnecessary trouble.

Down on the _Autumn's Fire_ Adamai sat on the bow and watched the ship cut through the water with little resistance. He really hadn't expected the ship to be this fast - they'd be at the Zinit in no time! He leaned back letting the warm breeze wash over his scales. Way above them he could see an albatross flying by before it turned and flew back to the land they left behind a day ago. The young dragon briefly wondered what had made the bird turn back – albatross' were known to be excellent flyers – but he couldn't see anything dangerous ahead and so Adamai dismissed the thought.

Casting his gaze back on the horizon Adamai let out a long sigh. They were getting closer to Zinit. He could feel it. He could not tell how far away it was, but there was definitly a great amount of wakfu gathered somewhere infront of them. Far infront of them. He glanced back to his brother, who didn't seem to notice a thing as he gambled with Ruel and Grovey about who'd be in charge of the chores for the day. Yugo smiled broadly as he laid down his cards declaring, „Three of a kind. Beat that, Ruel!" While Grovey already slumped having the worst luck at cards, Ruel just flashed a toothy grin at his young friend and showed his own hand. „Straight flush. Sorry kiddo, I win again." Yugo stared at the cards, then into Ruel's eyes. He narrowed his gaze and asked, „You didn't cheat again, did you?"

„Who, me? I'd never!" Ruel said, trying to look anywhere but Yugo's accusing glare.

By now Adamai had lost interest in the argument which ensued behind him – it was always the same with Ruel after all - and turned back to the wide, open sea.

He was bored. After only one day of their journey by sea he was immensely bored by all the blue around him. So obviously a tiny speck of brown in the distance immediatly caught his eye. Slightly leaning forward and scrunching his eyes helped identifying it as actually three seperate brown specks. Boats, those were small cutters and... was there someone waving?

„Hey guys! Look!" Adamai pointed to the vessals. „Ships!"

A portal appeared next to him and his brother landed on the railing, a hand raised to his forehead protecting his eyes from the bright sunlight. „You're right Ad," he said.

Amalia stepped up next to them. „But what are they doing so far out here?"

Adamai's ears twitched as he picked up on the distant shouting. „I think they need help."

„Hey Maro! Take us to those ships!" Yugo called to the young captain.

And with a nod Maro complied, happily turning the many levers of his ship and spinning the helm. He brought them closer to the three boats, slowing them down as they got there. The boats, now identified as cataramans carrying two men each, were bound together by a few ropes and nets. Each were one masted vessals, whose sails hung limp from the lack of wind, and were obviously fishing boats.

„Ahoy there!" Maro called out. „Ya need some help?"

„Sure do!" one fisherman called back. „We were out fishin' when this blasted calm got us!"

„Tie' our ships t'gether, we did. Been driftin' 'round forever since!" A second one, the oldest, cut in. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and sat back down. A younger one crouched down laying a hand on the old man's shoulder.

„Couldya tow us back?" the first one asked.

Maro grinned. „Sure! Gimme a sec." He then turned away from the helm and grabbed some lines. „Oi you two!" He guestured to Ruel and Grovey. „Gimme a hand." Together they tied the lines to the _Autumn's Fire_ and threw them to the fishermen. As they began tying the towlines to their boats Maro asked them, „Wher'ya headed anyway?"

„We're from Nageville."

The Brotherhood glanced at each other. They'd never heard of that village. Even Ruel who had been to quite a few places only shrugged. Maro meanwhile scratched his head, his brows furrowing. „Tha'sss... east o' here, right?"

The fisherman nodded. „A'right. We're good ta go", another piped in from the side.

Losing no time, Maro resumed his post at the helm and fired up the engine. „Okay, next stop Nageville!"

* * *

Yugo had expected a lot of things of this journey, he had expected it to be long and tiring. He had expected to become sidetracked with helping the people they met. So he kinda had expected their fishermen pick-up to lead them to a village in trouble. What he hadn't expected was that said village in trouble wasn't actually on an island. Nageville was a floating village in trouble.

Yes, it was a village entirely made of rafts and floats. Each float carried a small wooden house, some seemed not bigger than a shed, and they were all connected by plank bridges. Catamarans were moored to some of the buildings, while clothes lines criss-crossed between them. Yugo saw little children running around on the balcony-like planks around the houses, while housewives hung up their laundry. Fishers, young and old, sat around being busy with different tools. Some were checking nets, while others held harpoons.

It was a nice little village, but something seemed off. And the longer Yugo looked, the clearer he saw what bothered him about Nageville. The women looked worried and constantly threw fearful glances to the open sea. The majority of the men sat there not cleaning harpoons, but rather sharpening them. Some even had spears and short blades readied. The residents' skin was - along with being tanned by the sun – laced with small cuts and scars. Yugo saw the same small cuts on the houses, the bridges, the planks, everywhere. It was like a storm of blades had passed through Nageville. And the people seemed to get ready for another one.

„What happened here?" Amalia asked in a small voice.

Clenching his fist the old sailor spat out just one word, „Volerfish."

Adamai raised an eyebrow and shot a questioning look at his brother. Yugo shrugged being just as clueless. „Volerfish?", they said in sync.

The old sailor stopped and glared at the ground. And with all the seriousness only a seasoned sailor could muster he answered, „Aye. They're an outrigh' plague!" He turned around and started gesturing wildly in our heroes' faces. „Lil silver buggers, no bigger than a makerel, but hungry. Very hungry. Eat ev'rythin' they fin'! Doesn' matter if it's in or outta water! Lil shits eat _ev'rythin'!"_

The younger fisher laid a calming hand on his shoulder and continued, „They jump, ya see." He pointed to the cuts and marks on the hutts. „An' they have long, razor-sharp fins they can glide on. Tha's wha's happened 'ere. They been raidin' us for weeks. We're at our witt's end."

Silence hung over the group. These people were in quite some trouble. If those fish had been attacking over and over again it would only be a matter of time until the village was cut up and starved. They needed help and Yugo was determined to help them. He traded one look with his friends and they knew what was up. Though before he could offer his help two children came running towards them.

„Granpa Jigo, big brother Nat! You're back!"

Jigo chuckled as the boy and girl threw themselves at him. Puffing up his cheeks and pouting, the boy – he was probably around six years old – looked up at his grandpa. „You're late", he stated, „Where were ya?"

„Sorry, Skip", Jigo smiled. „We were cau' in a calm. Tha' colorful bunch over there got us outta it."

Skip took one look at our friends and frowned. Stepping infront of them he puffed out his chest, placed his hands on his hips and looked at them over the tip of his nose. Proudly pointing at himself he said „I'm Skip an' this here's my sis Ellie. I'm gonna be the best fisher in the whole world when I grow up! Bu' I'm still stuck here 'cause I can' go out on my own so I'll hav'ta thank ya for bringing 'em back. But who are you guys anyway?"

The little girl peeked out from her hiding spot behind her brother. She couldn't be any older than four and clutched a stuffed seagull tightly to her chest. Shyly she stared at the Brotherhood as they each introduced themselves and she waved back when Amalia gave her a gentle smile.

„Now, now Skip. Don't be rude to our guests." Nat stepped behind his little brother and ruffled his hair. „You're welcome ta stay for lunch", he addressed our group.

As if on cue Grovey's belly made a sound somewhere between a feral growl and the sound of an avalanche. Ruel and Amalia jumped at the sudden sound beside them and the others stared wide-eyed at the Iop. Blushing he rubbed the back of his head. „Lunch seems like a great idea."

And with that Jigo led them through the village. His steps were confident on the swaying platforms, while Amalia and Grovey stumbled every now and then. Yugo even had to catch the princess twice to prevent her from seeing the village from below. Grovey on the other hand didn't fall, he just got his face acquainted with one of the walls they passed. The merry group passed several little homes and storage huts until they came by the central building of Nageville. The biggest one to be precise.

„By Sadida! It smells aweful here!" Amalia huffed and scrunched her nose.

„Ah yeah", Nat said looking over his shoulder, „Tha'd be the main hall here. It's also where we hang the eelgrass for dryin'. Tha's whatcha smell, missy"

Adamai threw a sceptical look at the many scratches. „Is it just me or does this house have more scratches than the others?"

„Weren't ya listenin laddy?" Jigo called from the front of their group. „We got all tha food stocked in there! 'course those flyin' gluttons wanna get in!"

As the old man first told them about a fish swarm attacking their village, Yugo hadn't thought that to be such a serious problem, but more of an annoying one. But now, looking at the scratched up building that held the whole village's stock, he realised that they were actually in more trouble than he had planned for. A number of the main hall's planks had been replaced, he could see that much. But instead of looking brand new they were just as scratched up as the rest. Some gashes were even as long as Yugo's arm and at least two inches deep, which made him wonder actually how thick those planks were and – more importantly – how sharp those fish fins must be.

While Yugo thought about a new plan (he had initially thought of using the same tactic Ad and he had used on the gerbils in the Sadida kingdom, but obviously containment would be a problem here) our group led by the old fisherman and his three grandchildren had reached a small hut a little ways away from the main hall. Stepping inside, our hungry heroes were assaulted by the delicious smell of stew and roasted fish. And after they were herded around the central fireplace in the one room cabin by Jigo, they got to know Shina, Jigo's daughter and consequently the children's mother. She reminded Yugo a little of Alibert just a little stricter, as she scolded Skip for running off and leaving a mess behind. _Must be a parenting thing,_ he thought as he compared the similarities between Shina's scolding face and that of his adoptive father – they were eerily alike. And although Yugo still liked his father's stew better he didn't say no to the offered seconds of Shina's. He enjoyed the peace of eating with the energetic family.

Though a pang of sadness made its way into Yugo's thoughts as he was reminded of his own family, which he had to leave behind yet again. _And Grovey... it must be even worse for him,_ he thought. Yugo shook his head, quickly banishing those things to the back of his mind. He had a village to help. So he concentrated on the first step: gathering information.

„Say Jigo, we'd like to help your village with those fish. Can you tell us when they first came here?"

The air in the room instantly turned heavy and the kids, who were playing just seconds ago, turned silent. While Jigo and Nat stared at their food with sour expressions, Shina took the initiative and sent the kids outside to play. Then she started explaining.

„They showed up about three weeks ago. It was an evening just like any other. The men had just returned and us wives were doing our chores and readying dinner as usual. But that all changed when the volerfish attacked. It was chaos. Pandemonium. That night was the worst. A lot of us got terribly hurt and cut up by their sharp fins. All food we had outside vanished in seconds and most of the ropes around the village were cut. Including some of the moorings of our boats. The following nights were better, but only because we hid in our houses and got ready for the attack. By daytime we'd repair what needed repairing around the village. But it just won't help. Those fish return by sunset ever since. By day they stay away, but the men have been catching less and less fish. And with them coming every day, we can't leave any food outside to dry. So we have to hang stuff up in the hall, but... well, you probably smelled it on your wa here. We won't be able to keep this up for much longer."

Shina paused to start and collect the dishes around the group of travellers. And although the shock was the predominant expression, Yugo and Adamai were still confused. This was soon voiced by the dragon.

„But why would they attack your village? It doesn't seem like you had any problems with them before. And they must've come from somewhere before they came here."

„Whea they came from?!" Jigo yelled jumping up. „I'll tell ya whea they came from! From hell! Tha's whea!"

„Father!", Shina chastised trying to calm the still raging old fisher.

Nat continued answereing Adamai's question. „Well they were not tha' unusual 'round here. We sometimes saw three or four on some o' our fishin' trips farther out, but they were still a rather rare sigh'. They prefer rocky environments, ya see, an' the closest 'round here is the small island a few hours south-west o' here."

Yugo and Adamai met eyes, both thinking back to the gerbil mess they dealt with in the Sadida kingdom. This situation sounded strangely familiar. Amalia obviously had the same thought as she shot Ruel, who had suddenly become very interested in the ceiling, a grumpy look.

„Did anything out of the ordinary happen at that island?" Yugo asked the younger fisherman.

Nat frowned thinking about the answer. „Not at the island directly... but we had a small seaquake a few days before the volerfish came. Had quite some high waves tha' day."

The Brotherhood exchanged looks and, nodding at each other, they came to the same conclusion. That seaquake was probaly what chased the fish away from their usual territory.

„We should go take a look at this island", Grovey remarked.

Adamai crossed his arms and said „I agree, but-"

„AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shriek came from outside and immediatly Yugo and Sadlygrove were on their feet and out the door, their friends only seconds behind them. Outside they were greeted by a panicking crowd. Men were yelling for women and children to take cover and the sounds of battle rang through the air coming from the village's docks.

„What's happening?" Amalia shouted, frantically looking for the cause of all the mayhem.

„Don' know", Jigo growled out from behind her, „Bu' it's way ta early fo' tha fish ta be-"

BOOOMMM! The sound of a cannon resonated through the village, followed by splintering wood and a waterpillar shooting up a few houses away from them. Without another word the Brotherhood went into action. Adamai and Yugo took to the air, guiding their friends through the labyrinth of planks and bridges towards the steadily increasing battle noises.

As they arrived at the open space of the docks where they left Maro and the _Autumn's Fire_ they finally saw what was the matter. A second ship, larger than their own and a pure sailing vessal with a black skull flag fluttering in a slight breeze, sat moored next to the _Autumn's Fire,_ its cannons – three of them – already loaded and aimed at Nageville. All around, the fishermen were engaged in fights and brawls with the pirates, holding their ground but steadily doing worse against the burly fighters armed with swords instead of fishing utensils. Grovey wasted no time and, grinning like a madman, jumped right into one of the brawls.

„He loves fighting almost too much", Amalia scoffed.

„Well, that's a Iop for ya", Ruel added.

Yugo meanwhile assessed the battlefield infront of him. He spotted Maro by the _Autumn's Fire_ fending off a group of pirates. Three of them he recognised as those who chased them around Edart. Yugo was about to open a portal to help the captain when he heard a familiar voice shriek from the pirate ship. He whipped around and felt his friends do the same. And with eyes full of horror he watched as a pirate dragged Skip and his little sister onto the ship, the children squirming and kicking to get out of the burly man's grasp. Yugo quickly called out to the others.

„Amalia get as many people to safety as possible. Ruel, go back up Maro. Ad, we'll take care of the pirate ship. The kids need our help!"

„On it bro! Leave the cannons to me, you go help the kids," Adamai said while transforming into his flight form. And without looking back he zoomed off, Yugo hot on his tail jumping from portal to portal.

Amalia and Ruel nodded at each other and in a burst of green light Amalia summoned one of her vines to carry them onto the battlefield. Ruel jumped off midway hurling his shovel at two approaching pirates and landing (literally) in the face of another. Jumping off of the squashed nose, he caught his shovel and left the now k.o.-ed pirates in favor of storming towards Maro.

* * *

In the meantime Grovey had thrown at least four pirates into the water and two more into walls. He was having almost as much fun as he had at the Crimson Claws. Almost. These pirates were basically a bunch of small fry compared to what he had dealt with there. So, to make things more interesting, he had decided that he wouldn't be using Rubilax yet. A little bummed the Shushu looked on with a bored expression – although Grovey felt him getting excited the longer he punched and kicked pirate butt. And kneeing another in the belly he told his partner as much.

„Getting nervous old buddy?"

„Who, me?" the sword demon said as he glanced sideways keeping up his bored facade. Grovey dodged a punch and grabbed the pirate's arm, effectively throwing him into one of his saber-wielding companions, as Rubilax continued. „Not over these weaklings"

„Good!", Grovey called unsheathing Rubilax, „cause we're gonna speed things up a little!" And with that he brandished the sword on the ground activating it and charged at a group of seven pirates attacking what looked like Amalia's roots. Amalia's puppet suddenly jumped on top of the root spitting seeds at the pirates. And as they stopped in their tracks Rubilax smashed into the seven unlucky men, sending them flying in the opposite direction. Amalia looked up momentarily as she heard Grovey. „You okay Amalia?"

„Yes, I'm fine!" she called over her roots behind which she was herding some villagers to the safer parts of town, „I'm almost done here, then I'll go and help Ruel and Maro. You head toward the pirate ship. Adamai and Yugo should be there."

Sending a smirk to her doll, who waved and jumped off of the plant, Grovey turned towards the ships. „Fine by me. I was planning to go there anyway", he said as he started to run, a smile tugging at his lips again, „More foes that way!"

* * *

On the other side of the docks Maro was hitting and blocking left and right. His dagger firmly grabbed in his left hand and an enormous wrench in his right. It was his favorite wrench, too. His father had given it to him as a birthday present when he was a little kid. A strange present for a kid, yes, especially when the tool was half as big as the kid himself. But Maro treasured it. It had proven useful, too, every time something needed adjusting while testing a new invention and - more often than he liked to think - as a very effective weapon.

Maro was brought out of his musings though as he spotted another attacking pirate. Quickly, he blocked the saber with his dagger and struck the pirate in the head with his trusted wrench. He jumped back into a defensive stance. But no matter how effective his favorite tool/weapon was against these bandits, he was slowly beginning to tire. He had already taken out about eight of these guys, but there didn't seem to be an end to them. They just kept popping up! He vaguely recognised one of them as one of the guys he had run from in Edart... Ah, that's where he knew the ship from! He had rammed into it. That explained why the pirates were so focused on him. And being surrounded didn't really help his situation. He slowly inched back to at least block their way onto his ship. They'd have to go over his dead body before he let any of them on the _Autumn's Fire_.

Grinning evilly, the pirates moved closer to him. One parted from the group and charged at him brandshing his two daggers. Maro let him come in close, dodged the first strike and swung his wrench at his opponent. It was blocked – unfortunately – and Maro swiped his own dagger at the pirate who nimbly jumped back. Maro though, failed to notice a second man sneak up on him. Just as the pirate got ready to strike, Maro heard a battle cry and turned around. Just in time to see Ruel leaping over the other pirates to land on the one who had crept up on him which sent him flying. Ruel slid to a stop and took position next to Maro.

With a smirk he said, „Heard ya need a little help here."

„If ya can keep up, old man!" Maro grinned back, glad about the backup. And with that he again engaged the pirate with the two daggers. This time taking the offense and breaking the block with a strong swing of his wrench, following up by smashing his dagger's handle into the pirate's temple. With renewed vigor he attacked two of the remaining six pirates. Ruel meanwhile had to dodge the vicious attack of a rather large pirate before he managed to break through with one of his own, slashing his shovel clean through the spear the pirate held and kicking him into a pile of crates just as another cannon went off on the pirate ship. Ruel jumped over another attack and threw his shovel at the other three. He landed behind the one that had just attacked him and with some impressive legwork (for his age) planted a roundhouse-kick into the pirate's side, sending him tumbling off the edge of the docks. He turned around in time to catch his shovel, the three pirates lying beaten on the ground before him. Glancing over at Maro he saw him finshing the remaining two off by using a spin-attack with his oversized wrench.

Maro grinned at him as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. „Well, now tha tha's done- AAHHH!"

Alarmed Ruel whipped around only to spot a short pirate sneaking down the plank from the _Autumn's Fire_. Wait, sneaking down?

„What tha hell were ya doin on MY ship?!" Maro yelled, already pouncing on the small pirate. Nervousness spread over his face as the pirate saw the rage in Maro's and he started to stutter incoherently. That is, until-

BOOOM!

Something exploded underneath the deck of Maro's ship. Smoke started to stream out from under the deck. That was not good. Ruel stood shell-shocked next to a panicking Maro. The captain's hands flew up to his head as he began pulling his hair. „MY SHIP!" he yelled and with that he was off, up the plank and down below the deck. Ruel came out of his stupor as he remembered the little pirate. He turned around to question him again but-

„Aw, damn!"

* * *

Yugo and Adamai simultaneously arrived at the pirate ship and while Yugo flew out of one of his portals, punching one pirate clean off the ship, Adamai flew into another knocking him out. Reverting to his dragon form he landed in a crouch and briefly locked eyes with his brother. They both nodded and Adamai sprinted below the deck. Yugo took a quick look around himself and counted six remaining pirates on deck. Two stood looming over a group of kids near the mast, one was dragging Skip and Ellie towards that group, another stood by the helm and the last two stood guard by the plank. He'd ignore the one at the helm for now, his first priority were the children.

Without wasting any time Yugo sunk into a portal, just to fall onto the pirate holding Skip. Surprised by the sudden weight, he let go of the boy and stumbled a bit forward. Perfect for Yugo. He kicked off of the pirate's back and dove headlong into another portal only to reappear beneath the pirate and uppercut him with all the force he could muster. Before the now unconscious pirate even touched the floor Yugo disappeared through another portal. The two guarding the other kids were now alerted to Yugo's presence, nervously looking around, waiting for him to appear again. A sudden burst of blue light directly infront of one of them made the pirate stumble back, but he managed to block the kick Yugo aimed at his chest with his spear. Yugo kicked off the spear and disappeared into another portal. This time attacking the other one, who wasn't as lucky and took the kick to the head, which sent him tumbling away from the kids. Yugo slid to a stop only to backflip out of the way of the other's spear. Crouching, Yugo came to a stop and locked eyes with his opponent. He noticed the pirate's too long belt, which was only a rope to be honest, and came up with the perfect move. He sprinted towards the pirate, waiting for the last moment to dodge the strike. He let himself fall to the ground and, sliding through the pirate's legs, Yugo grabbed the rope and pulled. The pirate yelped and met the deck face first after which he, too, was unconscious.

Yugo turned around to the kids who stood now huddled together with Skip and Elli, looking at him wide-eyed. They were all still pale from shock and fear but otherwise looked fine. Some of them still had tears in their eyes or were wimpering quietly. Yugo smiled at them.

„Are you alright?"

Skip and another boy were the only ones not too shocked to move, so they nodded. Yugo's smile widened.

„Good. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

The kids relaxed a little at that and most stopped crying. Until Skip tensed, his eyes widening again in fear. „Watch out!"

But his warning was too late. Yugo was already grabbed by one of the two remaining pirates, who he hadn't noticed sneaking up on him. And before he could do anything else Yugo was thrown off the ship and racing towards the water. Barely in time he managed to open a portal right over the surface and as he emerged back on one of the docks he saw Adamai's progress. Two of the three cannons were destroyed and smoking. Yugo saw something white jump around under the deck near the third cannon. So Ad was almost finished. He had to hurry and get the kids off the ship.

Yugo was about to open a portal to go back on deck when a loud crash sounded infront of him. He recognised his brother being thrown through the ship's wall when suddenly with a loud BOOOM! the third cannon went off.

* * *

Finding the cannons was easy enough. After Adamai sprinted down the steps, knocking another pirate into a wall on the way down, he saw them right infront of him on the lower deck. Three large cannons, mounted on a wagon made of solid wood so they could be moved around. There were three other pirates loading and aiming the cannons, the largest, armed with a hammer, was ordering the other two around. They hadn't noticed the dragon standing on the steps yet, but it wouldn't take long, there was almost no cover around.

 _Better use that element of surprise,_ Adamai thought. And with a quick burst he flew at the first of the two pirates loading the cannons, and threw him into the opposite wall. Dodging a clumsy attack of the second, Adamai took a deep breath and sent a fireball at the cannon furthest from the stairs. In a burst of fire and heat the cannon broke, crumbling and smoking as the metal was unable to withstand the heat of dragonfire. Adamai quickly ducked out of the way of another attack, countering with a powerful hit to the stomach which sent the second pirate into the wall next to his friend. Letting out a proud huff, Adamai turned around to the next cannon-

\- only to be hit by a large hammer. Adamai twisted mid-air and skid to a halt. He narrowed his eyes at the last pirate. He was tall and very muscular, wielding the large hammer like it was nothing. And man, did that hit hurt! Adamai briefly shook his head to clear it before he stood up. The best course of action would have been to fight this guy in his crackler form, but it was way too narrow under the deck and he would sink the ship in that form. So that was out. His flight form wouldn't help him here either, he needed something with which he could use hand to hand combat... So humanoid it was! Adamai charged and changed his form mid-air, taking the pirate by surprise. His kick was still blocked, though. So Adamai backflipped off of the pirate and charged at him again as soon as his foot touched the floor. This time though he stayed low and twisted out of the way of the hammer, using his momentum to punch the pirate and send him stumbling. Not taking any chances Adamai quickly spewed another fireball at the second cannon. He was about to destroy the third, too, when he saw the hammer swinging towards him again. He jumped and the hammer missed him by a hair's breadth. But the pirate didn't give him any time to counterattack, he kept swinging the hammer at him making Adamai dodge and duck as he was pushed back.

Out of the corner of his eye Adamai saw a blue figure standing on the dock outside. And that one second of distraction cost him dearly as he was smashed through the ship's wall by the giant hammer. Now thoroughly annoyed by that hammer pirate the dragon let out a growl and righted himself in the air, ready to charge back into the ship, when-

BOOOM! a cannonball suddenly hurled towards him. Adamai had barely time to widen his eyes when he was already smashed into the dock, almost breaking through the planks.

Yugo had watched in shock as his brother was hit by the cannonball and landed not far from him. Distantly he heard another explosion somewhere near the _Autumn's Fire._ But he ignored it and instead hurried over to the small crater of splintered wood and the unmoving dragon lying in the center.

„Adamai!" Yugo knelt down next to him, quickly giving him a once-over. Adamai wasn't hurt too badly, some scratches and a few nasty bruises, but nothing worse and Yugo let out a relieved sigh.

He stood back up and turned to the pirate ship- wait, was it that far away from the dock before? He took a closer look and yes, it wasn't moored anymore and a quick look around told him the rest of the pirates were just climbing onto the ship. In a burst of frustration Yugo powered up a portal and aimed it at the remaining cannon. But before he shot he remembered the children on board. He couldn't use his wakfu blasts, or he could hit one of the kids. And then the ship's sails caught the upcoming evening winds and carried it away from Nageville.

Yugo let the portal close and balled his hands into fists. Next to him he heard Adamai groan, and rubbing his head the dragon sat up. Yugo held out his hand to help his brother up.

„You okay, Ad?"

„'m fine. 'cept for the headache", Adamai mumbled as he stood up.

„Good. Come on, we're going after the ship", Yugo said as he walked off towards the _Autumn's Fire._ Adamai now noticed the pirate ship off in the distance and cursed under his breath. Catching up to his brother he grumbled. „When we see those guys again, the big one with the hammer is mine."

Yugo didn't answer but shot a sidelong glance at his brother. Shrugging, he sped up as their ship came in sight. Not because he wanted to go after those pirates sooner – well, that too – but because of the smoke that rose from the ship. Ruel stood with his arms crossed infront of the gangplank along with Amalia and Grovey, who was rubbing his forehead.

„Ruel, what happened? Where's Maro?" Yugo called before he even fully arrived at his friends.

Ruel pointed to the ship where Yugo could now make out a turquois mop of hair sticking out from under the helm. „A pirate did something to the engine and Maro's tryin' to fix it."

„Well, should we go help him?" Yugo made to step on the plank when he was pulled back by Ruel. „Better not. Grovey here tried gettin' on the ship and Maro threw a wrench at him, tellin' us to stay off till he says so." And sure enough, as Yugo took a closer look at Grovey, he saw a big lump on his forehead.

„That guy is crazy", Amalia huffed as she crossed her arms.

„Seems like we have to wait with going after the pirates", Yugo sighed, ignoring Amalia's comment. „We can't go after them without a ship afterall."

They watched as Maro emerged from under the helm and ran back beneath the deck. The smoke was still there, swaying gently in the breeze, but it was getting less thick. Finally Jigo approached the silent group from behind. They turned around as he cleared his throat.

„I...uhh, gotta say thanks. On behalf o' tha village. Fo' chasin' away those pirates..."

Yugo saw how hard it was for the old man to say this right after his grandchildren were kidnapped. So he stopped him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

„We'll get them back. I promise."

And as the old fisher smiled thankfully, Yugo added with a nod to their ship, „We just have a slight problem with our ship."

Jigo let his gaze linger on the _Autumn's Fire_ before somehting caught his eye. He looked out toward the setting sun and his expression hardened. „Tha' ain' tha only problem ya have..."

* * *

 **Hey there! Yes, it's me. I realize I haven't posted anything in like, what? Five months? But, here it is! A brand new chapter ;) And it has my very first fight scene. How'd I do with that? I'm always happy about reviews, they really help and motivate me (especially if you saw that really long review (thanks again btw), I hope I improved at least a little bit ^^').**

 **Oh, and before I forget. For all of you who got scared during these months, I will only say this once:**

 **I do NOT plan on abandoning this. I will finish it and if it's the last thing I do. (Although it may take me a while... -_-')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there people! I just realized it's been a year already since I started posting this. At this point I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed. It means a lot to me and thank you for sticking with this slow writer. Really, thanks a lot guys! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fishy Buisness (Part 2)**

On his travels Yugo had come to like the sunsets at sea. They were one of nature's little wonders. Usually they made him feel calm and peaceful while he bathed in the gentle red rays.

This one though, was anything but peaceful.

This particular sunset was not only shadowed by the abduction of the village's children, but also by the arrival of a swarm at the horizon. Water constantly sprayed up around it and the mist following the swarm dimmed the light and seemed to swallow the colors of the sunset. With an incessant noise, clinking and chattering and grating like metal on glass, the swarm of volerfish approached the village.

Yugo stood frozen and slack-jawed at the sight closing in on him. The swarm was huge, at least a thousand fish flew through the air almost blotting out the setting sun behind them.

The sight of those rays of light being cut by the many, many knife-like fins, which were steadily getting closer, pulled Yugo out of his trance. Well, maybe it was actually Jigo who literally pulled the young Eliatrop and his friends to the nearest house.

With beads of sweat running down his pale face, Jigo shoved them into the hut. He threw one last glance outside, checking for anybody left on the docks. Satisfied with finding them empty he slammed the door shut and barred it with some planks that stood next to the door. They were obviously put there for that exact reason.

Panting, he stepped back and propped himself up against the back wall. Yugo looked around the plain hut. It seemed to be a storage hut judging by the many piles of wood and tools strewn around and the few crates standing at the side. A few ropes of different length lay tangled next to them. Light was sparse in the little room, a small sliver of red evening light fading in through the cracks between the planks was the only source of it.

„Sooooooo", Ruel awkwardly started, „what now?"

„We wait", was Jigo's answer.

Unsure of what to do now, our friends shifted uncomfortably. Soon though Amalia shrugged and took a seat on one of the crates and leaned back against the wall. Yugo, Adamai and Ruel decided to follow her lead. The two brothers sat down next to the Sadida princess while Ruel sat down cross-legged in a corner and started rummaging in his bag. And Grovey just looked around his friends before glancing back at the door. He furrowed his brows and plopped down where he stood, arms and legs crossed. It took about three seconds before he started tapping his arm, staring intently at the ground.

And that's how they waited. Grovey's tapping – steadily increasing in speed – and Ruel's rummaging were the only sounds in the small room, until a slowly and steadily in volume increasing chattering joined.

The clinking of the volerfish fins told Yugo that the village would be attacked any second now. He threw a worried glance at his Iop friend, who was clenching his teeth while his tapping had now taken on a rather violent note. He nudged Adamai and pointed at Grovey, answering Adamai's unspoken question. The dragon took one look at the Iop and understood what was to come.

It happened only a second later that Grovey acted.

„Arrrrrgh!", he yelled jumping up and gripping his hair. „I can't take this any more!"

He made to grab for his sword and turned to the door, intent on storming out and doing what his Iop nature commanded him to do. But before he even finished his first step in that direction, he was already on the floor, held down by an Eliatrop and his dragon brother. Really, had they always been this heavy and difficult to throw off?

„Let me go Yugo! I want to fight!" Grovey's voice held a slightly desperate note as he clawed at the floor, trying to drag himself and his entourage to the door.

„No! You can't go out now Grovey!"

They struggled against each other, their exclamations being drowned out by the clinking and chattering of the volerfish. And then they stilled when the hut rattled with the sound of metal cutting against the wood outside. Amalia and Ruel jumped away from the walls, Jigo just calmly slid a little away from it.

Nervous about the constant slashing all around them Amalia inched a little closer to the three still on the ground.

„The walls will hold... right?", she asked Jigo.

The old sailor just shrugged and grunted something along the lines of „Yeah, probably", which didn't calm the Sadida's nerves. At all. She glanced around at the faces of her equally nervous friends and noticed something.

„Wait, where's Maro?"

Yugo's eyes widened at this belated realization. He traded a horrified look with Adamai, who wasted no time in nodding and checking the outside via wakfu vision. Grovey's struggling started back up, stronger now that he had an actual reason other than his need for a fight. But Yugo kept a firm grip on his friend while watching his brother intently.

Adamai's shoulders sagged in relief when he found what he was looking for. „He's inside his ship", he reported.

A collective sigh passed through the room. „'E'll be safe thea 's long as 'e stays inside", Jigo offered.

„What's he doing there anyway?", Ruel asked the still observing the dragon.

Adamai furrowed his brows. „He's... working on something? I don't think he even noticed the volerfish."

Yugo stood up from his perch on Sadlygrove, seeing that the Iop had given up on trying to rescue their captain. He stepped next to Adamai and activated his own wakfu vision to see what had his brother so captivated.

He blinked and his world turned blue. Immediatly his eyes widened at the sight. Beyond the dull, dark blue of the hut's walls was a flurry of movement. Bright blue forms with a core of white flew through the air leaving a dull, dark trail of wakfu behind, slashing and colliding with the dark shapes of the wooden houses around them and diving in and out of the water every now and then. There was so much blue flying around in the immediate vicinity that Yugo had trouble even making out anything beyond a few feet around their hut. It was like they were trapped in a rainstorm - just more deadly. He concentrated and tried to spy their ship. And sure enough, as soon as he found it beyond all that movement he also saw the little blue form of Maro sitting in the depths of his ship, tinkering with something hidden in his lap.

„Huh", Yugo said as he switched back to regular sight, „I wonder what he's working on."

„You can ask him when we get out of here", Adamai said mirroring his brother's action and sitting back down by the crates. „As it stands, we definitely can't go out now."

„So it's back to waiting then", Ruel stated as he lay down for a nap.

„Do we have to?!", was Grovey's response.

* * *

Richard T. Serpentine was an intimidating man. At least that's what he liked to see himself as. And why wouldn't he? With his six foot seven and the strong build of someone used to years and years of manual labor, Serpentine dwarfed most of those he met. He was used to wear authority like a second skin, too, and seemed to demand respect simply by standing there. But that wasn't just because of his build. No, there was an unexpected sharpness in his eyes, which you didn't expect to find in his old and bearded face. And behind those sharp eyes was an evenly sharp mind. That was the main reason he was such a successful, well-known and – most importantly – feared pirate captain.

Richard – or Rick, as most people called him – took another sip from his goblet. He let out a content sigh. Rum really was one of the better pleasures in life – rum, riches and the occasional woman. Surrounded by the things he loved, he enjoyed the cloudless starry sky. He let his gaze wander over to his crew, who were celebrating after their return from Nageville. He had let his first lieutenant take charge of the raid as a test and seeing that he passed with flying colors the crew was celebrating pirate style: loud, boisterous and with a very large amount of rum. A very, **very** large amount.

Rick chuckled as one of his boys started strip dancing on a table, obviously already drunk. He himself opted to sit at the edge until further into the night – when his crew was drunk enough and would start making betts. Leaning back in his throne-like chair the pirate captain stared out towards the small strip of sandy beach that stretched out before him. He marveled at the glinting water, stars reflecting off of its surface. It was a calm night and the water in the secluded hidden bay he called his hideout was as smooth as a mirror. Rick closed his eyes and listened to the sounds that drifted through the air. The gentle rolling of the waves against the shore, the crickets up in the trees above the bay, the laughing voices of his men, the clinking of his treasure being shifted accompanied by a low whimper...

Wait.

Rick opened his eyes again and turned to his left. Between the piles of treasure, which he liked to have his throne surrounded by, sat their newest, temporary additions. The children from Nageville were all tied up, sitting huddled together between piles of gold, silver and kamas. About a dozen of the little brats were earlier brought back by Rick's crew, hands and feet bound by thick ropes. His first lieutenant Thomas had explained his plan to him, and to be honest, Rick was rather proud of Tom's plan. The crew had left a note with certain demands at the village. After all, if Maro wouldn't pay for the treasure he lost them, someone else would.

And in this case it would be Nageville.

Most kids had given up crying after the first half hour. But when Rick took another look at the tied up kids, he saw a young boy whispering to a smaller girl. They looked like siblings. The girl let out another whimper and Rick grunted.

„Keep it down", his gruff voice drifted over to the children, „you're making the rum taste bad."

The boy grit his teeth and glared at the pirate captain through teary and reddened eyes. Silence once again spread over the little group. A little splash rang through the bay - probably caused by rocks falling into the water – but it was mostly drowned out by the harsh, barking laughter of the crew. Rick focused on the bay before him as gentle ripples distorted the star's reflections.

„W-what're ya gonna do t'us?", asked the boy in a small voice.

Rick glanced back at him and took another sip of his rum. „What's your name kid?"

The boy hesitated a moment, then answered. „Skip."

Rick nodded. „Well Skip", he stated while inspecting his goblet, „don't take this whole thing personally. It's just buisness."

Another whimper came from the little girl as she grabbed Skip's shirt. He shuffeled a little closer to her.

„If your village can pay us, you'll be fine." Rick got up and strechted. His shadow fell over the children when he turned to them. „And if not", he stated with cold, hard eyes looking down at the kids, „we'll make it fast and painless at least."

And with that he left the kids pale and shaking.

„Skip", whispered Ellie, „I'm scared."

* * *

Amalia tightly gripped the stuffed seagull in her hands as she saw the dark silouette of the island draw closer. She stood at the bow of the _Autumn's Fire_ and although it wasn't her fault that the children from Nageville got kidnapped – it was Maro's fault actually – she felt guilty nonetheless. She thought back to a few hours ago, after night had fallen over the swimming village and the volerfish had left.

* * *

 _Backflash_

The swarm had done a real number on Nageville. The huts were even more scratched up than before, some of the walkways had to be closed off because they'd become instable, and quite a few of the smaller fishing boats were half underwater. All over the village fishermen had been busy with improvised repairs. They'd done what they could to keep everything stable and connected in the dim light of their lanterns. The Brotherhood, led by Jigo, had carefully made their way towards the center of town. And as they'd arrived they were greeted by an angry mob in the making. The village women were outraged and angry – understandable really – over not only the kidnapping but also over a scroll one of the village elders had been holding. Said elders, along with some of the other men who weren't occupied with repairs, had been trying to calm them down.

It hadn't seemed to work very well. From the angry yells our group could make out that the pirates had left some sort of ransom note. Jigo scanned the crowd before him. He quickly found Nat standing near the elders and waved. Nat gave a short wave back and held up his index finger in the universal „wait"-gesture. He whispered a few words with one of the elders and then hurried over to the others.

„Grandpa!", he greeted. Then he looked at the Brotherhood and frowned. „No offence", he started and addressed Yugo, Adamai and Amalia – the youngest of the group, „it's nice to see ye safe bu' how come ye weren't taken with the other kids?"

„That's cause we kicked their butts!", answered Grovey for his friends.

Nat's eyes lit up with hope. „Then have you seen Skip and Ellie?"

Yugo nodded, unable to look him in the eyes. „They were on the ship." And Nat's face fell. „I'm sorry", Yugo finished.

„We'll definitley save them", Amalia told him. Nat only nodded.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, but Ruel – always the practical person - brought up the next point. „So what's with the mob?"

Nat pulled out the scroll they had seen by the elders and handed it to Yugo. „Apparently the pirates left this", he explained.

Yugo unrolled it and read.

„ _Dear unfortunate victims, as you might have noticed we've taken your children hostage. We've recently lost quite a bit of kamas because of a certain sailor and you are the lucky ones who'll pay us back! You have until noon tomorrow to get the sum written below or you can kiss your kids goodbye forever. Yours truly, the Snakes."_

Our friends leaned closer to make out the number scribbled below the text-

„EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

\- and promptly reeled back in shock. Ruel fainted. „That's a lot of zeroes", Adamai noted.

Amalia got over her shock and took on a thoughtful expression. „Hey Yugo?"

„Yes Amalia?"

„That sailor they're talking about..."

„Yes?"

„...that's Maro, right?"

„Yes. Probably."

Nat sighed. „Tha's what we've been thinkin, too", he gestured to the mob. „They've been tryin' ta figure out how ta exchange him for the kids safely."

Grovey meanwhile tried to shake Ruel awake – literally – and looked over to the main hall. The smell of eelgrass wafted over to the group and Amalia unconsciously scrunched her nose. Ruel slowly opened his eyes again so Grovey let him fall back onto his feet. The Iop squinted as he looked at the hall.

„Hey, is it just me or is the main hall more scratched up?", he asked the group.

„Every building is more scratched up than before genius!", mumbled Ruel, nursing a bump at the back of his head.

„No! I mean even more than the other houses."

That caught the other's attention. They took a closer look at the hall and sure enough, compared to the other buildings it looked like it went through a war zone.

„Sadlygrove", Adamai said, „I never thought I'd say this, but you're right."

„The fish probably hate the smell more than you do Amalia", Grovey joked and Ruel snickered. Amalia just threw an annoyed glare at the guys.

„Sadlygrove", Yugo started, eyes wide and a grin spreading on his face, „I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius!"

There was a second of silent processing, before-

„What?!"

„HIM?!"

„Seriously bro?"

„I am? I mean, I am!"

„Calm down guys!", Yugo stated. „I may have a plan. And Jigo, Nat? We'll need your help."

* * *

 _Back to the present_

So after a few quick preparations they set off on the _Autumn's Fire_. Maro's ship had surprisingly few damages, aside from the obvious engine damage the pirate caused. But Maro siad that he „fixed it, mostly... a little... no, mostly" - whatever that meant. So they slowly made their way to the pirate hideout. Slowly, because tied to the _Autumn's Fire_ was one of the bigger - and thankfully leakless - fishing boats.

Amalia sighed again as she stroked the stuffed animal.

„We'll get them out of there."

Yugo had stepped next to her. He determindly looked at the slowly approaching island. It didn't really have a name, according to Nat, the villagers only called it the Cave-Cove. Because the only thing really visible from the sea was a cave. The island had high, steep cliffs on all sides so nobody could actually explore the dense forest peeking over the edge of the cliffs. Climbing wasn't an option. The only access was said cave, but with many sharp rocks jutting out around the island and particularly infront of the dark arch in the cliffside, getting near the entrance was dangerous if the sea wasn't as calm as it was now. Only very few had even managed to get close, Jigo had told them, and those who did were chased away by volerfish, which apparently had their spawning and mating grounds in the hidden bay behind the cave.

Yugo had his suspicions about the pirates and the volerfish attacks. He had asked if the pirates had always stayed there. Jigo had scratched his head and answered no, it seemed to be a rather recent development – recent like in-the-last-month-recent. The Snakes were rather well-known around these waters, but they usually stayed near Edart and the smaller trading islands around the coast. It was more or less a miracle how they hadn't been caught by Sadida authorities yet in those heavily sailed waters, Jigo had said.

„I know", Amalia's voice pulled Yugo out of his musings. „But they must be so scared. I can't imagine how they must feel."

Yugo glanced at the princess, worry pulled her eyebrows together. She was usually spoiled and egoistic, yes, but she also had a very kind heart. He liked that side of her.

„And I feel like it's partly our fault for bringing Maro to the village and involving them", she added.

Yugo cringed – he couldn't argue with that. He threw a glance over his shoulder at their captain. They'd showed him the letter and since reading its contents the turquoise haired sailor seemed less enthusiastic and more focused. He was still his crazy, weird self, but Yugo saw how his mouth was drawn in a tight line and how Maro's eyes narrowed when the island had come into sight.

He turned back to Amalia. „I think we shouldn't worry about Maro. He already blames himself for this."

Amalia turned her head to look at Yugo – she was momentarily surprised again that she didn't have to look down at the Eliatrop any more – and cocked an eyebrow. She glanced at the captain, but didn't seem to see any clues of guilt and turned back around shrugging.

„Anyway, I really hope your plan works, Yugo."

He smirked at her. „Don't they always?"

A small smile tugged at Amalia's lips and she pressed the stuffed seagull to her chest.

The ship slowed to a halt just as Ruel and Adamai walked up behind the two at the railing.

„I hate to interrupt you two", Adamai started with mirth in his eyes before he became serious, „but it's time to go."

Yugo ignored that first half of the sentence and only nodded. The group met up with Sadlygrove, Jigo, Nat and Maro at the rear of the ship.

„So, everyone clear with the plan?", Ruel asked them all and recieved grim nods.

„Alright", Yugo continued and turned to Maro and Jigo, „then you two signal us as soon as you can."

Again they nodded and the group split up. Maro and Jigo stayed on the _Autumn's Fire_ while the others took the smaller boat and steared it towards the island. The two left on the large ship watched the fishing boat near the island's cliffs before they looked at each other and set to work. Together they set course further east.

The others meanwhile managed to get past the dangerous rocks sticking out around the island without many problems. It certainly paid off to have Nat with them. Soon they reached the cave. Dark and ominous the entrance loomed over them as they silently made their way inside. The cave turned out to be more of a passage as they could see the moonlight shine around a bend only a few rows in. Nat stopped the boat on the left of the passage and kept it hidden by shadows. Curious the six of them peered out into the hidden bay which stretched out before them.

The bay must have made up half of the island. Clear, sparkling water washed gently against a shore of soft white sand on the right side, while the left sported terrace-like rock formations. They shadowed the water and part of the beach and led up the cliffside akin to giant steps. And completely still the pirate ship lay anchored only a little ways off shore to the right side. All in all the bay looked beautiful, drenchen in the light of the moon and the stars.

Loud laughter pulled the group's attention to the beach. A bonfire and several torches illuminated the pirates sitting around some tables. They seemed to be celebrating by the sounds of it.

Adamai tapped Yugo's arm and gestured towards one of the larger rock formations on the far left. It created a sort of covered balcony about two feet above the sandy part of the beach. And there, illuminated by the distant firelight, they could make out three things. Number one, a very intimidating man who was probably the pirate captain. Number two, a mountain load of treasure surrounding him. And number three, movement between said treasure. They were too far away to make out who or what was hidden by the treasure, but if there was even a slight chance -which there was - that it was the kids, then they had to get over there.

The brothers pointed out their observation to the others. And when they, too, saw the movements they nodded, having the same thought as the brothers. Nat slowly brought the boat closer to the left wall of the cave so Ruel and Yugo could search for a way over there along the wall. And sure enough, they were in luck as Ruel soon found a small ledge just above their heads that seemed to span all the way around to the rock formation.

Ruel was the first to scramble up and after testing its stability motioned for the others to follow. Amalia and Grovey were up next, followed by Yugo. Ruel and Grovey both grabbed ahold of Nat to hoist him up.

„Alright Ad", Yugo whispered to his brother. „Pull the plug."

Adamai grabbed a small plug at the bottom of the boat and with one good pull and a small _plop_ it was out. Water slowly filled the boat and it sunk as Adamai flew up to the others. They'd decided this in advance, because it would be too risky to leave the boat by the shore or the cliffs. It could either be seen or the waves could throw it against the cliffs and then the noise would definitely blow their cover. So it was safer to sink the boat.

As soon as Nat had found his footing on the narrow ledge the group made their way around the bay. Ruel had taken the lead, followed by Amalia, Nat, Sadlygrove, Yugo and Adamai. The Enutrof stopped the group when he saw the pirate captain's eyes pass over them and he was glad for the cover the irregular shadows of the cliffside provided. After a moment the group continued on. Inch after inch they got closer to their goal.

They were about halfway there when Nat could make out the children's heads between the treasure. He was about to jump forward and shout something when both Amalia and Sadlygrove yanked him back against the cliff. Amalia clamped her hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. Because of Nat's harsh movement a few stones had loosened themselves and all they could do was watch as they tumbled down into the water below.

A small _sploosh_ echoed around them, way too loud for their taste, and ripples spread out over the still water of the bay. Motionless they waited. Had they been noticed? The pirate captain was clearly looking in their direction. Seconds passed, and then he looked away. The group let out a collective sigh. It seemed the noise was drowned out by the celebrating pirates.

Ruel nodded to the rest and moved on. They soon arrived at the step-like rock formations and silently clambered up one of them. They snuck to its edge and peeked over it.

They found themselves looking down on the pirate captain and the captive children. Relief flooded them when they saw them unharmed. Now that they knew the kids were alright, Yugo could get a good look at the pirate captain. He was a tall man, taller than six feet, and burly. Strong arms were crossed over his chest, faded scars all over his muscles were clearly visible because of his sleaveless coat. Wide, black pants were tucked into dark leather boots and two dark belts crossed over his waist, each carrying a saber. His face was shrouded in shadows from his worn tricorne. But Yugo could still make out greying hair tied in a loose ponytail sticking out at the back and a thick, greying beard covering the lower half of his face. His appearance alone was enough to make anyone wary, but what struck Yugo most were his eyes. Small, dark eyes that glinted in the shadows sharp as a knife.

„If your village can pay us, you'll be fine", his voice was gruff but strong and easily carried up to our group as he got up from his throne and turned to the bound kids.

„And if not", he grinned, „we'll make it fast and painless at least."

The children shrunk away from his shadow and huddled closer together. Nat was about to jump down there, Grovey close behind, if it weren't for Ruel and Yugo, who held them back and shook their heads. _Not yet._

Nat clenched his fists and stared back down at the shivering kids.

„Skip, I'm scared", they heard Ellie whisper as the pirate captain turned and walked towards his crew. They waited until the captain had taken a seat among his men before they crawled closer to the back where they dropped down silently just a little ways behind the kids.

Adamai kept an eye on the pirates while the others crept to the children. The kids almost let out a startled yelp, but then they recognized Nat and the others and relief flooded their faces. Nat immediately rushed to his siblings, hugged them and whispered calming words while trying to loosen the binds.

Yugo put a finger to his lips. „Shhh. We'll get you out of here, but you have to be quiet", he whispered to the kids as he and the others set to work on the ropes.

„As soon as you're free", he explained, „you'll have to stay here quietly. We have to wait for the signal..."

As Yugo continued explaining he didn't notice Ruel's focus kept glancing back at the treasure. No, he thought shaking his head, he had to control himself! He freed a little boy, who rubbed his sore wrists, and moved on to the next child. Ruel had to stay focused... But the kamas, all those wonderful kamas just sitting there, waiting for him to take them... And before he knew it he was already on his way to the treasure.

Adamai noticed first. „Ruel!", he hissed.

Sadlygrove reacted quickly. He threw himself at the Enutrof, trying to hold him back. But the old man was too entranced by the riches, he didn't even notice the Iop hanging off of him and continued onward. And the others could only watch in silent horror as their oldest friend leapt, Iop attached, headlong into the pile of money.

The coins' clinking and clattering was incredibly loud in the silence. Yugo hoped against all odds that the pirates hadn't heard that. Slowly he turned. And saw the whole crew staring angrily at the Brotherhood. They had heard.

„It's those kids!"

And they had recognized them.

„Get them!"

Well he'd seen this coming somewhere along the way. „Amalia, Nat, Ruel! You take care of the kids!"

The three immediately followed his orders. Adamai shifted into his dragon form and took a stance next to Yugo and Grovey. „We need to buy time!"

„Agreed", Yugo said. „Take out as many as you can."

„You don't have to tell me twice Yugo!", Grovey said, grinning at the approaching pirates.

Adamai spotted a certain pirate and narrowed his eyes. „The big one with the hammer is mine", he growled.

„Aw man!"

„Grovey, Ad, get ready!"

Adamai huffed a small flame and Grovey readied Rubilax. And as soon as the first pirates reached them, sabers and daggers raised, they went into action.

Adamai and Grovey shot forward, both ploughing through several pirates before they really started fighting. The ginger warrior kept most of the pirates' focused on him, wildly swinging Rubilax and cleanly cutting through their sabers. And in that one moment of surprise the enemies were open for a wack over the head or a hit (or kick) to the stomach, knocking them out. The sneakier ones were taken care of by Yugo, whose movements almost rivaled a dance. Using his portals he jumped, flipped and pivoted all the while opening several small portals with a swipe of his left hand and shooting small wakfu beams through them with his right. Of course not all his shots hit their targets – he wasn't as accurate as Evangelyn after all – but two out of three was still pretty good.

Adamai meanwhile faced off against the hammer pirate. „Remember me?", he taunted. The pirate grunted and swung his hammer. Adamai sidestepped and sommersaulted over his enemy. And before he could turn, the dragon barreled headlong into the pirate's back sending him flying. „That's payback!", he shouted. Digging a trench through the sand, the pirate came to a halt and tried to get back up. Before he could though, Adamai grabbed the hammer the pirate had lost during the impact. The dragon took a running start and threw the heavy weapon with pinpoint accuracy right on its owner's head. The pirate swayed for a second as a large lump grew on his head before he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Adamai gave a proud huff, then he turned to help out his brother and friend. Said friend had just launched himself at a trio of club wielding pirates and so didn't see three more coming up behind him. Adamai targeted the largest of those three and quickly knocked him away from Sadlygrove. A blue portal suddenly opened up above them and Yugo flipped out of it. Flying upsidedown through the air he took aim, his index and middle finger outstretched so his hands formed guns, and fired two wakfu beams which easily took out the other two pirates. He landed in a slight crouch next to his brother. Adamai grinned at Yugo, who playfully blew at his fingertips.

In the brief intermission they had Adamai glanced up at the still dark sky. „Hey Yugo-"

He was interrupted by a saber cutting through the space between them. Both backflipped into the air and effectively dodged the attack. „I know Ad-", Yugo called as he disappeared through one of his portals. He reappeared high above their heads.

„What is taking Maro so long?!"

* * *

The _Autumn's Fire_ sat quiet in the dark waters east of the Cave-Cove. Jigo and Maro lounged by the helm as they waited and tried to ignore the stench of the eelgrass tied in a large net at the bow of the ship.

„Are ye sua this'll work?", Jigo asked for the (probably) hundredth time.

And probably for the hundredth time Maro shrugged. He laid on the ground, arms and legs outstreched and looking up at the stars. „Suppose so. Little blue kid made some good argumen's."

Jigo was still not convinced. Yugo had theorized that the volerfish attacked the village partly because of the eelgrass and partly because the pirates had driven them from their usual territory... or something along those lines. Jigo hadn't really believed him. There was just no way that the volerfish attacked them because of the eelgrass, which they'd harvested for generations. The kid had an explanation ready for that, too, though. The village was just a substitute, he'd said. They'd simply been driven from their primary feeding grounds – the island – and it just so happened that Nageville was the closest and largest source of eelgrass. So the fish regularly raided the swimming village. For Jigo's question on how the pirates got rid of „crazy violent, flying daggers" Yugo had had no explanation. So the old fisher would only believe that story if he was shown proof. Part of that was this plan working. And for that they had to bait volerfish.

„'s a suicidal plan, ya know tha'?", he grumbled.

„Well, ye are takin' part in it old man", Maro answered. He slowly sat up and thought he heard something in the distance.

„Yeah well-"

„Shh!"

„Don'cha shh me-"

„Shhhhh! Ya hear that?"

Maro quickly got up and ran to the ship's portside. He stared at something in the distance. And then Jigo heard it, too. A mixture of clinking, splashing and chattering he knew and feared all too well.

He joined Maro in staring at the swarm heading right towards them.

„I don' believe it! Kid was actually righ'!", he mumbled.

...

...

...

Okay, let's try that again: Heading right towards them!

„Oh sh-!", Maro's eyes widened as he jumped behind the helm, started up the engine and turned the _Autumn's Fire_ around.

„Go!Go!GO!"

And they sped off back to the island, the swarm of volerfish hot on their tails.

* * *

Adamai, Yugo and Grovey were faring rather well, considering they were outnumbered seventeen to one and were constantly knocking the same people unconscious – that was the drawback of only knocking them out, at some point they'd wake up again. The pirates had quickly understood that attacking them head on or in close combat was a mistake. So now our three fighters were completely surrounded. They stood back to back among enemies. It did not look good.

Yugo's mind was racing. They needed to buy more time. He was confident Amalia and Ruel could protect the kids but without the _Autumn's Fire_ they couldn't leave the island yet. And there was still no sign of Maro's signal. He was interrupted though before he could think of something.

„Not bad, I gotta say", sounded a gruff voice as its owner stepped from among the pirates into the circle. „To think that just three little brats could hold off all of my boys at the same time."

It was the pirate captain. With his hands clasped behind his back he stood infront of Yugo, Adamai and Grovey. He grinned. And Yugo tensed at the ever present glint in the tall man's eyes.

He suddenly spread his arms out and took off his hat, holding it to his chest. „Where are my manners?" He gave a slight bow, still grinning and holding Yugo's stare. „I'm Richard T. Serpentine, captain of this merry lot!"

There were a few dark laughs among the men. „But please, call me Rick. And you?", he addressed Yugo, „Who are you, little boy in blue?"

„I'm Yugo the Eliatrop, member of the Brotherhood of Tofu", he answered in a steady voice. „And these are my friends."

Rick's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. „The Brotherhood?" He turned to his crew. „You hear that boys? We've got some real heroes here!" The crew laughed. Rick turned back to Yugo and took on a serious expression. „I'll tell you what kid. To save us some time, and since your little lizard friend already took care of my lieutenant-", he gestured to the still dazed hammer pirate, „we'll settle this one on one. You and me, what do you say?"

Agreeing was a bad idea. Yugo could tell as much from Rick's smirk and the predatory look in his eyes. He probably had something up his sleaves. But it seemed like the best solution. And the only good one they had right now. He glanced at Adamai who gave an almost inperceptable nod.

„You show 'em who's boss, Yugo!", Grovey cheered as the younger boy stepped forward.

Rick's smirk widened slightly. He slowly pulled out both his sabers, holding one normally and the other in a backhand grip. Yugo took his own stance, arms wide, one above his head the other pointing to the ground ready to summon his portals. They stared each other down, waiting for the first move. A tense silence spread over the watching crowd.

Suddenly Rick charged, faster than expected from someone his age, and swung his saber down on Yugo. He just barely dodged to the side and immediately had to duck to avoid Rick's second blade. The pirate pressed his attack swinging his sabers nonstop. Yugo had no choice but to dodge, duck, jump and flip out of the way. He had to find some way to turn this around. He couldn't just stay on the defensive.

Rick grinned. The kid was nimble, he had to give him that. It was a long time since he couldn't land a single hit on his opponent. But there was no way the kid could keep up dodging like that, sooner or later he'd tire. And Rick was a patient man, he just had to wait.

Yugo rolled underneath a horizontal swipe and at once pushed himself up in a handstand. With his foot he blocked Rick's vertical slash surprising him and, seeing his chance, Yugo sunk into a portal. He fell from a second portal above Rick, aiming a punch at his face. The pirate managed to step aside, but before he could counter Yugo had again disappeared. Next he jumped up out of the ground behind Rick, who blocked his kick with crossed sabers. They jumped apart, only to charge again.

* * *

„There's tha island!", shouted Jigo. „Don'cha have ta shoot somethin'?!"

„Way ahead o' ya!"

Maro was already loading something that looked like an overgrown revolver with a cylindrical glass container on top of the barrel and a cogweel-like handle and took aim at the dark night sky.

A loud _bang!_ and a blinding flash later the _Autumn's Fire_ sped through the entrance to the hidden bay.

* * *

Rick executed a wide horizontal strike, which Yugo flipped over, when suddenly a bright flash went off just outside the island. And as Yugo landed behind the distracted pirate captain, he quickly turned and hit. His fist solidly connected to Rick's jaw, knocking him over.

„Amalia! Now!", shouted Yugo.

The Sadida princess had already seen the signal and summoned her plants, a giant flower wrapping its petals protectively around the kids. Swiflty she jumped on one of her brambles, Ruel and Nat not far behind, and carried them all down from the rocks and over the stunned pirates. The plants touched down in the shallow water at the edge of the bay just as the _Autumn's Fire_ entered through the cave.

Maro had quickly spotted Amalia and the kids and stopped his ship with a precarious turning maneuver, which kicked up both sand and water. Amalia, Ruel and Nat stood now drenched in mud and seawater and glared at the turquoise haired captain. Maro dropped the plank and ushered them all on his ship and under the deck. Jigo and Nat meanwhile had taken the net of eelgrass and had thrown it as far away from the _Autumn's Fire_ as they possibly could, before they followed the others to safety beneath the deck.

Yugo, Adamai and Sadlygrove had just started to move towards the ship, when a horrifying sound reached their ears. A sound they had already heard once before that day. They slid to a stop and they watched terrified as the first volerfish entered through the dark entrance to the bay. They wouldn't make it to the ship in time.

„It's the volerfish!"

„We're all gonna die!"

The pirates were panicking. Of course Yugo could get his friend, his brother and himself to safety, but he couldn't take all of the pirates, too. In the moment of Yugo's hesitation Adamai had an idea.

„SHUT UUUUUP!", he roared, silencing the screaming pirates. „Everybody run to the cliff there!" He pointed to the balcony rock where the pirates kept their treasure. Though nobody moved, still too shocked by the small dragon's outburst.

„NOW!"

That got them moving. In no time at all everybody cowered as close to the rocks as they possibly could, the sound of metal grating on metal quickly closing in on them.

„Ad, I hope you got a plan", Yugo called unsure.

His brother stood before the large group and gave an uncertain grin. „Just trust me bro!"

The dragon closed his eyes in concentration. And then he grew into his crackler form. And with another puff of blue smoke he transformed into his giant crackler form. His huge body just barely fit under the cliff's outcroppings and the rocky spikes on his back scraped along the ceiling. Looking down on the others he curled himself around them, closing them off from the outside and protecting them from the volerfish. Adamai didn't even flinch when the – to him – tiny knife-like fins started jumping around him.

Seconds soon turned to minutes as everybody waited anxiously for the volerfish to leave. The fish though seemed to take their time to devour the eelgrass – and while they were at it, cut as much up as they possibly could – before the clinking of their fins began to fade into the distance.

Carefully Adamai lifted his arm and Yugo and Grovey poked their heads out into the starlit night. The volerfish were gone, Yugo's theory had proven correct and the bay lay still and quiet before them again.

In another puff of smoke Adamai changed back to a dragon and gave a satisfied huff. Yugo stepped up next to his brother and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Together they grinned and turned around to the still pale and scared pirates.

„Well, now what?", said Yugo.

Rick was the first to pull himself back together. He slowly made his way to the three fighters who stood at the edge of the rocky outcropping. By now the captain had realized how much they had held back in the fight against his crew. Even if they outnumbered the Brotherhood, Rick was now aware just how outclassed they really were. He suddenly had no intention of fighting them anymore.

„So I guess we now owe the lizard, huh", he said.

„I'm a dragon."

Rick went on, „I suppose we can let you go and take the brats back to the village." He crossed his arms and glanced over at his own ship. The sails were cut, the railings chipped and the bow heavily damaged. „Our ship ain't in any condition to sail anyway", he grumbled.

Yugo took the chance to ask about the fish and the bay. And sure enough, Rick confirmed the rest of Yugo's theory. About three and a half weeks ago they had rather on accident lost some barrels of rum infront of the cave. They had known of the bay and its perfect hideout qualities. And when the alcohol had made the volerfish drowsy and harmless, the pirates had made quick work of the eelgrass in the bay. After catching the drunk fish and taking them somewhere out on the open waters, they had taken the bay as their headquarters.

„Well you can't stay here", Yugo said. „Because of you, the volerfish are attacking Nageville!"

„Oh?", Rick stated. „And why should I care?"

Adamai crossed his arms. „Because we have the Sadida princess with us and we'll send word back to Edart that the wanted pirates 'The Snakes' are hiding out here."

It was a bluff, but a necessary one. And Rick bought it. He was about to say somehting, but just then Maro came up behind Yugo. With a heavy _thud_ he dropped a large wooden chest on the sand and kicked it open. With the lid open, the inside was revealed to be filled to the brim with sparkling gems, stones and crystals of all colors.

Yugo, Adamai, Grovey and Rick stared wide eyed at the treasure. In the background Amalia and Nat could be seen trying to hold back Ruel. („I smell treasure! Money! Kamas! Let me go!" „No Ruel! That isn't for you!")

„Suppose I should apologize for ramming your ship", Maro said scratching the back of his head. „This was my pay for the last delivery job I did-"

„What kind of employer pays you in crystals?!", Adamai exclaimed.

He was ignored as Maro continued. „- I think that should cover the ransom."

Rick just nodded numbly. „Yeah, yeah... that... should cover it."

Yugo, Adamai and Grovey just looked at each other and shrugged. They turned to Maro and together they walked back to the _Autumn's Fire_. They were greeted by the sight of Ruel under tears struggling to escape Amalia and Nat's grip. „Let me go!", he cried. „It's not too late! I can still get it back!" Nat grunted out a „No!" to the Enutrof.

Yugo sighed and turned to Maro, who seemed confused by the situation. „Let's just get back to Nageville", the Eliatrop said.

Maro shrugged and happily skipped to his post behind the helm, cheerfully turning the ship around and shifting levers. The ship gave a lurch when the paddles started turning and propelled it forward away from the beach and out through the cave to open waters. Grinning, Maro sped up and took course to Nageville.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone! I forgot to mention I have not played the Wakfu game, so if there's something I get/got wrong in any of my chapters don't hesitate to tell me. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated, asterisks are at the bottom (if you need them) and now, without further ado, I give you my next chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Up the Mountain**

„RRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

„UUAAAAAAAHHH!" _Crash!_

„Adamai!", Ruel called. „Are you okay?"

Rubbing his head Adamai pulled himself out of the crater he landed in. „Besides the headache, just peachy."

Amalia and Grovey attempted another attack. The Sadida summoned thick roots from the earth, wrapping them around their opponent and immobilising him. Sadlygrove kicked off from a large boulder flying straight for the head, Rubilax raised to strike. But before he could even touch the enemy the giant beast broke free of its binds and swatted the Iop away like an insect. Amalia just barely caught him with one of her brambles before he went flying off the mountain.

„Isn't Yugo back yet?", she called to Adamai.

Adamai's silence was answer enough. Ruel ran back to help the Sadida and the Iop. They had to at least keep this thing occupied.

Adamai got ready to rejoin the fight. „How did we get into this mess?", he muttered to himself before he took off again.

A very good question, Adamai. Let's backtrack...

* * *

It was still dark when the _Autumn's Fire_ got back to Nageville. The villagers had been waiting at the docks, all of them too anxious to sleep while the Brotherhood went out to rescue the children. And when they saw their kids safe and sound, cries of joy rang through the night.

What happened next was rather anticlimatic: They all went to sleep. Understandable, really. It had been a tiring day for all of them. The whole village plus the Brotherhood slept well into the morning. It was close to noon when they finally woke up – thanks to Grovey's stomach. Which reminded them of the next item on their to-do list: Food. Thankfully the villagers had already thought of that.

„It's the least we can do as thanks", Shina had told them while shoving more food their way.

And after thoroughly eating their fill it was time to leave Nageville. The whole village was gathered at the docks to say their goodbyes to our heroes with Nat and Jigo taking the front.

„So yer really leavin' fo' Zinit?", the old fisher asked the group standing by the _Autumn's Fire_ 's boarding plank.

„Yeah", Yugo said, „we have something to pick up from there."

Jigo shrugged. „Don' know whatcha wanna get thea, but good luck anyways."

„Thanks. And again sorry for leading the pirates here", Yugo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

„Don't worry 'bout it kid!", Nat said slapping Yugo's back.

Jigo agreed. „Thanks to tha lil miss we'll get the Sadida Navy to take care of the pirates!"

Amalia smiled at the fisherman waving the scroll carrying her royal seal. She had included an explanation of the village's situation along with the directions to find the pirate hideout.

„An' as soon as the pirates're gone", Nat continued, „the volerfish'll leave us alone, too."

„But what'll you do in the meantime?", Ruel frowned. „I mean the fish'll still attack you until the eelgrass has grown back at the island, right?"

Jigo dissmissively waved a hand. „Don' worry 'bout it! We'll jus' feed tha suckers some eelgrass before they reach tha village."

Yugo and Ruel didn't look convinced at the rather half-baked plan.

„I'm tellin' ya, it'll be fine!", Jigo said.

Another look passed between Yugo and Ruel.

„Absolutely!", Nat agreed.

Shrugging – but still not completely convinced - the Brotherhood boarded their ship. The village would be fine, they told themselves. All the others they had helped on their journeys had been fine, too, after all. So they waved goodbye and set off, again heading for Zinit.

* * *

After a few hours of quiet sailing the visibility dropped drastically. Not because of the quickly approaching night – that too – but mostly because of the storm they were in. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, while heavy rain and strong winds whipped the sea into wild waves. Thunder and lightning clashed over them and briefly illuminated the outlines of tall mountains in the distance.

They were close.

Yugo knew of the storm from that time Nox had transported his giant clock there during their fight. He had later realised it was Zinit he had been fighting at. But as he clung to the railing of the _Autumn's Fire_ , soaking wet from the rain and seawater, he couldn't help but think the storm was stronger than he remembered.

„Are we there yet?", Amalia shouted for the probably tenth time since they entered the storm, trying to be heard over the deafening roar of the winds.

Maro gave a sharp spin to the helm and called out a warning before the ship was lifted high up by another tall wave. Amalia shrieked from the sudden movement and Grovey gave another strong gag and leaned over the side of the ship.

„I hope he didn't retch against the wind this time", Ruel mumbled to himself as he stood next to the Iop, eyeing a suspicious, fresh stain on his pants.

The ship gave a sudden lurch forward and Ruel had to scramble to keep Grovey from going over board. Amalia had long since called upon her brambles to keep her feet firmly on deck. Adamai though wasn't so lucky this time. He suddenly lost his grip, tumbling over board. Desperatly he fought against the winds, as a particularly strong gust caught his side.

Yugo reacted quickly and opened a portal just in Adamai's path. The dragon was blown right through the portal and Yugo grunted as he caught his brother, sliding back slightly from the impact.

„You alright Ad?"

Adamai grit his teeth and took hold of the railing next to Yugo. „Yeah, thanks. Those winds are brutal!"

„It'd be suicide to sail through here on an ordinary ship", Yugo said, scrunching his eyes to see through the rain.

„It almost seems unsailable", Adamai growled.

Maro laughed as he stood firmly at the helm looking every inch the sailor people didn't belive him to be. „There ain't no unsailable sea Adamai! And my _Autumn's Fire_ ain't your ordinary ship! This' nothing. We'll get through this in no time and then we'll be at Zinit", he proclaimed and gave the helm another spin, bracing the ship against the waves.

* * *

Eva woke up with a groan. Her shoulders hurt and something cold cut into her wrists. And she was pretty sure her legs had fallen asleep, too, if the prickling sensation was any indication. She tried shifting into a more comfortable position, but somehow she was kept from stretching her legs. It felt similar to that cold something firmly holding her arms over her head. Eva tried to figure out what those things were, but her thoughts seemed too heavy, her mind too sluggish. A rattling sound bounced through her cell when she again tugged at the-

Right. The chains. Her cell. Her memory of the last few days slowly came back to her tired mind. Eva struggled to pry her eyes open in hopes of finding any change to the small wooden cell. But no such luck. The iron bars locking her in there were still locked in place, the narrow corridor beyond was just barely lit by the creaking oil lamp that hung from the ceiling and the shadows cast by it were as impenetrable as ever. Eva watched the shadows lengthen and retreat with the gentle sway of the lamp. They seemed to have passed through the storm at some point of her unconsciousness, but she could still hear the pitter-patter of raindrops against the ship's bullwark. Distantly she could still make out the thunder. Again she tried shifting her legs, but the chains only left so much room for movement.

The creaking of hinges called her attention to the shadow approaching her cell. Apparently it was that time again. Eva was eager yet also dreaded what was to come, because of that sliver of doubt and fear in her gutt. That paralyzing fear that this time _she_ wouldn't be-

No. With a shake of her head she squashed the feeling and watched as her captor stepped silently into the dim light. It was the first thing she had noticed about him – his silence. He didn't talk much – she had yet to even find out his name – and the fact that none of his movements made any noise. The second thing was... let's call it his relation to shadows. He didn't just seem to disappear in them, but he seemed like one himself. He wore something that reminded Eva of a Pandawan martial artist's gi **(*** **1** **)**. Wide, black pants were stuffed into calf high tabi socks **(*** **2** **)** that left his toes and heel free. The wide, dark grey, sleeveless upper part was held in place by an evenly grey sash wrapped around his waist and underneath he wore a skintight black shirt, which covered the lower half of his face but left his left arm exposed. Fingerless gloves in the same dark grey as most of his outfit covered his arms up to his elbows. The only things with any color on him were the dark red snake tattoo on his left arm and the red cloth wrapped around his forehead. A messy ponytail of grey hair stuck up at the back of his head while the bandana held any stray strands out of his eyes. Cold, steel grey eyes that were locked on Eva.

She held his gaze for a second, before he moved to open the cell. He swiftly ducked inside and closed the door behind him. A small bundle of blankets rustled in his arm and Eva's eyes were instantly locked on it. He stopped two steps before Eva.

„Behave."

She narrowed her eyes at him and with another glance at the bundle held firmly in his arms she nodded. He scrutinized her for a second, then he bent down next to her and unlocked the cuffs around her right arm. With swift fingers she unbuttoned her shirt, eager to feed her daughter. He helped her position the little child so she could safely hold her with one arm. Once positioned, it didn't take Alicia long to start sucking. Eva unvoluntarily smiled down at her daughter. She didn't like the situation one bit and would rather not do this infront of her kidnapper, but motherly instincs quickly won her inner argument. She started whispering a lullaby to her child and for a moment she could forget about the situation she was in.

Her captor had stepped back into the hallway and returned with a small bowel of porridge and a cup of water. He set both down on the floor next to Eva and then leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the cell. He crossed his arms and waited for the Cra to finish.

This had been their routine for the last couple days. Every few hours he'd come to have the mother feed her daughter. Of course he never unlocked more than one of the cuffs around her wrists. It took quite some arguing - most from the Cra - to find some safe way to feed the child one-armed and with a shudder he remembered the last four times which had been made especially difficult due to the storm. But better safe than sorry - after all he had seen her fighting skills.

Eva was soon finished with her lullaby and cast a weary glance at her captor. The young man took that as his cue and gently took the baby. Holding it up against his shoulder with practised ease he gave a few pats to the child's back until he heard the burp he was waiting for. And while the mother started on her own meal he rocked the already drowsy girl to sleep.

Eva never let her eyes off her captor as he gently held her daughter. It had taken a while for her to wrap her head around the fact that he obviously knew what he was doing. _He_ , a spy, kidnapper and probably worse, knew how to take care of a baby. She didn't have to tell him anything. From the first time she had woken up in this cell he had held Alicia right, he had known her feeding rhythm – which was rather creepy if you thought about it – and he treated her gently! Him! One of the bad guys was being gentle towards her child! She still had problems grasping that concept. On the first day she had asked him about how he knew how to handle a baby. She had yet to recieve an answer.

„Done?"

The voice pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced down at her empty bowl and nodded. Maybe, she thought as she handed the bowl and cup to him, he wasn't that evil. Her daughter was physically fine and he seemed to at least treat her right. It gave her hope that maybe they'd get out of this fine, that he was a good guy deep down. He replaced the cuff around her wrist and locked the cell door behind him. Then she watched him turn his back and, without even glancing back, leave through the hallway. It was a small hope.

* * *

Ruel had immediately jumped after the falling Iop, but instead of following the wobbling ginger the old Enutrof fell to his knees and kissed the rocky ground.

„Oh beautiful earth! I swear by Enutrof I'm never leaving you again!"

„You do realize we'll have to leave this island again, right?", deadpanned Amalia from the _Autumn's Fire_ before she too left the ship finally anchored at the coast of Zinit.

Yugo smiled at his friends' antics as he joined them on the shore. Yawning, he stretched his aching limbs.

„Where's Grovey?", Adamai asked him after landing beside his brother. Yugo only guestured to the retching coming from behind a nearby rock. It took the dragon a second to shrug off the disgust before he turned towards the mountain looming over them.

„So you wanna use the remaining day and head on up there?", he asked.

Yugo glanced at the grey sky above. It was probably somewhere in the early afternoon and the rain had let up to a drizzle. It would be a taxing climb up the mountain and he didn't know how long they'd have to hike until they found the entrance Balthazar had once mentioned. Additionally they'd have to be careful not to attract the attention of Zinit's only known resident. If the rumors and legends were true then that was a fight Yugo wanted to avoid.

He glanced back at the battered _Autumn's Fire_. The ship would be safe here, the cliffs around the bay acting as wave breakers. Zinit was apparently like that, Maro had told them when they had gotten close enough to the island to see its coast alternating between cliffs and rocky beaches.

„Hey Maro!", he called up to their captain. There was a grunt from next to the helm and a mop of unruly turquoise hair popped up over the railing. „Are you coming up with us?"

Maro threw a glance at the tall mountain and scratched his cheek in thought. Ignoring the oil stain he'd just gotten on his face he turned to Yugo. „Nah, I'll stay here an' check 'er over", he said indicating the ship with his thumb.

Adamai raised an eyebrow. „You sure you're gonna be alright alone?"

Maro dismissivly waved a hand. „Oh, don'cha worry 'bout me. I'll be fine." He smirked and gave an appreciative pat to a holster hanging from his hip. „'sides, if anything comes up, I still got my trusty friend here!"

The brothers glanced at each other and shrugged. „Alright", Yugo called up to Maro while Adamai gathered the others, „we'll be back as soon as possible!"

And with another wave to their companion the group of heroes set off up the mountain.

* * *

As he reached his cabin on the _Fog Runner_ , Sho let his expression fall into a frown. He glanced at the sleeping child in his arms and carefully placed her in a crate he had converted into a makeshift cradle. It was fastened to the floor and padded with several blankets so the little girl could have a comfortable slumber. He watched her for a moment and his frown deepened. He didn't like using a child – a baby at that – to keep the mother under control.

He supposed it was because he'd taken care of the children the guild master picked up ever since he himself was taken in by him. He remebered little of the years he spent on the streets, though he knew he had lived by the motto „learn fast or die". This came in handy later on when the guild master decided to take him in and train him. Sho had proved himself capable early on and he was very thankful to the guild master, so he had resolved to pay him back, often in the form of taking care of the younger newcomers. Of course being a member of _Basilisk_ meant also taking on jobs. And if these jobs involved illegal activities, then so be it. The guild was his home and if that meant he'd have to abduct a mother and child then Sho would ignore his personal feelings and get the job done. He wasn't one of the guild's best for nothing.

His gaze lingered a second longer on the sleeping child, before he stepped to his desk and pulled out a small piece of paper. Sho quickly scribbled a few short words on it and then left his cabin. Stepping out onto the deck he gave a quick whistle and shortly afterwards a falcoose **(*** **3** **)** landed on the railing infront of him. With practised ease he tied the note to the bird's foot.

„To master", he told it and the falcoose flew off, quickly disappearing in the clouds.

„You sent a report?", a voice from behind him remarked. Sho turned around and stared into the grinning face of Venoma, his colleague and – unfortunately – teammate on this particular mission. He didn't like the lanky man. His dirty green eyes always held a sort of spark that set off warning bells in Sho's head. He'd rather stay as far away from Venoma and his poisons as possible. They both weren't known as teamplayers in the guild, but Sho's teammates tended to come back from a mission.

„Well, nevermind", the poison user said, waving off Sho's silence. „Did the Cra behave herself this time?" Venoma failed to keep the excitement out off his voice.

Sho stared at his eager face for a second before he nodded.

„Oh, pooey. She's no fun", Venoma grumbled crossing his arms. Sho kept a carefully blank expression. He looked around trying to find his other teammate.

„If you're looking for Steve he's gone to keep an eye on our heroes."

Right, it was Steve's turn to watch them. Since they had arrived at Zinit a day ago, they had kept watch in shifts, waiting for the Brotherhood of Tofu to finally show up. The Brotherhood was faster than they had expected, but it didn't matter much. Everything still went as planned. They had decided to keep an eye on their movements, changing shifts every so often, but taking care not to be spotted.

Sho glanced up at the towering mountains, narrowing his eyes as he heard a distant rumble. He turned around heading back under deck.

„Come", he threw over his shoulders at Venoma. „Get her ready."

A feral grin stretched across the man's face at the words and he quickly followed Sho below the deck.

* * *

They made good headway on their treck up the mountain. At first it was just clambering up gentle slopes with lots of loose rocks and rubble, which at some point had rolled down the mountain and collected at its base. It wasn't especially tiring, considering the trecking the Brotherhood usually did, and they made it up partway rather quickly. After that though it got trickier. They often had to use roundabout ways to avoid places that were too steep or dangerous to climb. And the gentle rain dripping down on them didn't help matters much. More than once one of the party had slipped and only managed to regain their footing either thanks to reflexes, luck, their companions or all three in time to stop plummetting down the mountain.

Slowing down in their pace our heroes steadily proceeded up and around the mountain until they could barely see the _Autumn's Fire_ anymore. They were about halfway up when the terrain leveled out a bit more, making traveling easier again.

„So what exactly are we looking for?", Amalia huffed, trecking on behind Adamai and Yugo.

„There should be an entrance around here somewhere", replied the dragon, casting a watchful eye to the distant mountaintop when he thought he heard a rumble.

Ruel scoffed. „What's it gonna look like? I doubt there'll be a sign saying 'This way to ancient Eliatrop space ship!'"

Yugo threw a glance at his brother. „Could be anything really. Phaeris and Balthazar weren't very specific."

„They were cryptic as ever", huffed Adamai.

„I think it's probably concealed with dragon magic or hidden at the top", Yugo said. „Or it could be something inconspicous like a-"

„Cave!", Grovey exclaimed grinning brightly.

„Yeah, a cave maybe."

„No!" The Iop almost bounced on his feet, pointing to something some ways up ahead. „Look, there's a cave!"

And true to his word, about twohundred yards infront of them and a little above where they walked Grovey had spotted a cave, half hidden behind large boulders opening up in the mountainside.

„Huh", Yugo said, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

Ruel put a hand on the Iop's shoulder. „Grovey, you sure have your moments."

Said Iop proudly puffed out his chest, resting his hands at his hips. „That was easy!", he exclaimed.

Another rumble, this one louder than the first, sounded from above. „Too easy", Adamai murmured as he squinted up against the grey sky, trying to spot Zinit's top.

A roar, primal and angry suddenly echoed around him and Yugo's blood ran cold. Adamai's eyes widened considerably when he made out a figure quickly dropping towards them.

„Move!", he yelled and the group scattered. Just on time too, as a giant creature landed just where they had been a second ago.

The ground cracked under the pressure of the beast's landing, a cloud of dust rising around it. Mudded green fur covered the behemoth, giant muscles tensing underneath. A tattered loincloth and simple metal collar were the only clothing it wore. Strange white markings ran up its arms and scars, dozens of them, criss-crossed over its body. A growl escaped the beast's mouth showing off long canines – the lower jaw protruding showed one especially big fang. Its eyes narrowed and a deafening roar tore from its maw. Paralyzed by fear the Brotherhood could only stare at the monstrosity before them.

Ogrest had found them.

„By Sadida", Amalia breathed into the tense silence, a hand reaching up to her pale face. Ogrest eyed each of them warily before his sight rested on the girl. He took a step forward with his fists clenched at his side. But before either of them could react the giant was tackled by Sadlygrove and Adamai, who sent him flying straight into a boulder.

And with that the silence rooting them to their spotts was shattered as the rest of the group jumped into action. Amalia immediately summoned her doll and had it attack Ogrest with a barrage of seeds while Ruel and Grovey readied their weapons to charge at Ogrest.

„Yugo!", Adamai shouted over another roar. „Go! We'll keep Ogrest busy!"

„But-"

„No!" Adamai interrupted. And for a split second Yugo saw something in his brother's eyes which he definitly didn't like seeing. Fear. „You're the only one who can get the map. Go! While you still have an opening!"

Yugo briefly glanced to his friends, Grovey and Ruel were repeatedly hacking and slashing at Ogrest while Amalia held him in place with her roots. It didn't seem to do much damage. He looked back to his dragon brother and gave a curt nod before he jumped into a portal and reappeared infront of the cave.

„And please be quick", Adamai mumbled as he watched his brother sprint into the cave and out of sight.

He turned back to face Ogrest just in time to witness him breaking out of the green bindings and attacking the Iop and Enutrof at his feet. Ruel was thankfully fast enough to dodge. Grovey just barely managed to guard with his sword, but the power of the blow sent him flying, both him and Rubilax crying out at the impact. Adamai, fast as a bullet and covered in a purple aura of wakfu, charged at the monster, making him skid back a few steps. He quickly flipped into the air and out of the way of the large paw grabbing for him. Inhaling deeply Adamai blew a large stream of fire into Ogrest's face.

A growl ripped from Ogrest as he tried to lunge for the nimble little dragon and Adamai had to stop his fire to get out of Ogrest's reach. He landed several paces away from his opponent, Ruel, Sadlygrove and Amalia taking their stances next to him.

„You know how this works guys", Admai said, his eyes not leaving the behemoth, „keep him busy for as long as possible. As soon as Yugo's back we get out of here."

„Oh come on Adamai", Grovey smirked brushing off some dust, „we'll have him beaten even before Yugo shows up!"

Ruel grimaced. „Your optimism surprises me every time, Grovey."

„That makes two", grumbled Rubilax.

„I think 'stupidity' is the word you're looking for, Ruel", Amalia noted tensely.

„Focus everyone! As long as we buy enough time we win." Adamai's eyes narrowed just as Ogrest's shoulders tensed. The two forces stared at each other for another second. Then they rushed forward.

* * *

Yugo sprinted through the darkness of the cave now relying completely on his wakfu vision to navigate. His huffs echoed around him as he followed the streams of energy in the walls, invisible to the naked eye. They seemed to be getting stronger the farther in he went. At first they were thin lines, pulsing and flowing wildly like little streams. Now though, after he couldn't even see the entrance anymore the streams had become rivers, invisible currents pulling the energy deeper into the mountain. The paths the wakfu took became straighter and Yugo slowed down to a walk when it seemed they flowed through manmade canals.

He stopped when he seemingly met a dead end. Yugo frowned. He lightly traced the flow of the wakfu with his hand, the different lines all meeting in the center of the wall before him. He felt the energies swirl and mix in the center, but it felt like something was missing.

He gathered some wakfu in his palm and pushed it into the center. And suddenly the wakfu lines lit up starting from the center and spreading outward, branching out and connecting to each other to trace the form of a door. Yugo took a surprised step back as the wall infront of him lit up with a bright blue glow and some of it vanished, melting into the sides.

With wide eyes he stared into the opening, the only source of light being a slight glow from the wakfu lines that continued on in the corridor beyond. Hesitantly Yugo stepped through the opening. With another look back out into the cave and his friends he knew were fighting Ogrest outside, he broke into a run down the hallway. He had a map to find, and fast.

* * *

 ***1: A gi is what you call the traditional training gear of many eastern martial arts, like Karate, Judo and the like. I'm sure you've at least seen a picture of one before. There are slight differences between each style in sleeve length, color or the type of pants, but a gi is generally composed of two parts. Simple wide pants and the top part, which is like a shirt but wrapped over the chest and tied at the sides. If my explanation doesn't help, just google it.**

 ***2: You know those ninja-sock-shoe-thingys that split your big toe from the rest? Those are called tabi socks (although I changed them somewhat to keep the toes and the heel free).**

 ***3: Yeah, don't bother looking that up. I have yet to find a list with creatures from the World of Twelve and decided, let's make one up! Think of a mix between a falcon and a goose – I call it Falcoose – which is a large bird of prey, though smaller than an eagle and with a slightly elongated neck and a brownish grey color. It's fast and fares well flying long distances. Additionally it's what _Basilisk_ trains as their messenger birds. **


End file.
